Black orchids
by DarknessAhead
Summary: Shun, is a twenty five years old father living on his own with his nine years old son Benji. One day on the news it's said a new Origami Killer has risen, taking on the same killing methods as the original Origami Killer, the died man Scott Shelby. Shun doesn't believe in it, but soon has to face a horrible truth; his son gets kidnapped by this person. He has to save the boy.
1. Chapter 1

Parking his car on the street near his home, Shun got out and sighed in frustration; another day had passed by, another day of hard work. He had made breakfast for his nine years old son around 8am and brought him to school around 9:30am by bike, then went back home to clean the house and eat some breakfast himself. Though like always he ended up cleaning so much his breakfast turned into lunch.  
After lunching he had gone to work around 1pm by car; Shun worked at a small cafe in town, serving food and drinks and cleaning everything, and of course he washed the dishes and glasses after they had been used. And after a hard days of work now, he was finally glad to be home, around 7pm.  
Shun was a twenty-five years old man living on his own with a nine year old son, without ever being able to go to college because he had to take care of the boy. With no college, a son and two small jobs he hard a hard time coming around, but he guessed he had no choice; it was either go to college and a bright future or his son, and Shun being the caring type he had chosen his son.  
It had begun when Shun, at the age of sixteen, had a girlfriend named Haya. There was an accident, and Haya had become pregnant. Not wanting to care for the baby she broke up with Shun and left the baby on his doorstep once it was born. Shun had accepted to care for the little one, and now nine years later he was stuck in an everyday ritual of getting up, caring for his son Benji, caring for himself and the house only slightly and back to caring for his son again; a sad life and often Shun wished it had turned out different. Though, he would never want to replace Benji, ever. The boy was everything to him, his whole life.  
Shun stood on the doorstep, standing in front of the door as he stared down at the driver's license in his right hand: Takeru Hasu, born on the fourteenth of July 1990. Takeru was his real name, but ever since accepting his son Shun had decided to take on a different name. However, the name on his birth certificate and all his other important cards never changed.

Letting out another sigh he finally took out the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He really needed a break, a good and long one. Shun needed a bath. He felt so dirty and so exhausted, a bath would make him feel so much better. However, he stopped himself at the thought of Benji. Entering the kitchen the man laid his bag filled with his working clothes on the small wooden table before making himself a cup of coffee. After taking his first sip from the new brewed cup he turned around and stepped into the living room, which was really small; big enough to fit a small TV and a couch, a closet and a small desk with PC.  
Shun stared around the room in a daze, taking another sip. He looked at the small TV, at a black screen. Normally the TV was switched on because Benji loved to watch these kids shows nowadays, but the boy wasn't here at the moment. Which was really weird. ''Where is he...?'' Shun asked himself in a mumble, looking at the clock. ''He should be home by now, right? I mean, I thought he would have gone home straight after school. He always does. He never misses a single TV show he wants to watch... Where is he?''  
Shun turned his head to stare across the living room, his eyes falling on a small mirror hanging next to the closet; a heritage from his grandmother. It was an ugly thing, an oval shape with a dirty brown wooden frame and cracks in the glass, but Shun couldn't get rid of it, having the feeling his dead grandmother would punish him in someway. Shun walked over to it and stared in the mirror, an uninterested expression on his face. He ran his hands through his long black hair which he had pulled into a pony tail and sighed. ''Maybe I should consider cutting my hair short for once...'' he mumbled to himself, staring at his own eyes after that. One amber-brown and one a bit lighter, honey golden; heterochromea. Some people he met found it awesome and wished they had his eyes, he found it quite... disturbing. He didn't know why, he just hated his eye color. Correction, eye colors.  
Feeling uncomfortable looking in this mirror any longer he turned around and finished his cup of coffee, before placing it on the small table between the ugly blue-green couch and the small TV. He looked at the clock, it was now 7:15pm, and there was still no sign of his son Benji. He began to grew a bit worried. Though, maybe the kid was just in his bedroom playing with his action figures. Who knew. ''I should check upstairs'' Shun whispered to himself before indeed walking over to the stairs and going up.

Once standing in front of his son's bedroom he noticed the door was closed and huffed; he had told his son to leave his bedroom door open whenever playing upstairs. But in case he wasn't in his bedroom either, Shun began to worry even more. He knocked on the door but there came no answer. ''Benji? You in there?'' he asked but still no answer. Shun knocked again, but on the other side of the door it was utterly silent. Shun swallowed and opened the door, not really bothering to knock a third time. Staring into the room it was dark; the curtains were closed and the bed looked like a mess like always. Wooden boxes filled with Benji's toys were opened and action figures lay everywhere across the floor. But no sign of Benji. At this point Shun really began to worry. The last place he could check was the bathroom and if that door was locked he knew Benji was in there. He would probably have gone to the bathroom, yeah.  
Moving over to the bathroom Shun knocked the door a few times but again to answer. His heartbeat began to rise within seconds and he reached for his chest, feeling slight stings of pain; if he was going to have a heart attack now he better take his medicines. However, the pain soon faded. But still, he worried so much. What was another place he could have gone off to, inside the house? ''Benji,'' Shun called out, quickly walking back down the stairs, ''where are you?''  
He reached the last lower step and skipped it by jumping down. He didn't know what to do, afraid Benji might have gotten into an accident when he was on his way home. Shun immediately began to scold himself, telling he was a bad father blaming him in his thoughts for everything. ''Shit... I should have never let him go home alone, I should have asked Hikaru if he had time to bring him here, or at least take the boy in till I got home myself... Shit, Benji! Where are you? Oh no, I'm a terrible father, he might be in the hospital because of my stupidity, or even worse...''  
The door bell suddenly rang and Shun jolted, staring at the door leading to the hall and the front door. Not sure who was visiting him at this hour he was a little bit suspicious and slowly entered the hall. The door bell rang again and Shun stood in front of it, not sure if he should open. Until he heard a familiar voice call.  
''Takeru, are you home? It's me, Hikaru.'' the voice said and Shun sighed in relief; it was just Hikaru, his best childhood friends. They had known each other since they were little, so Shun trusted the man completely.  
''Hold on, I'm opening the door.'' he said, doing as he had told Hikaru. ''Hikaru I got a problem. Benji-''  
Shun cut himself off as he saw Hikaru and looked down, seeing a black haired boy with brown eyes stand beside the man. It was Benji, and Hikaru had his hand rested on the kid's shoulder. ''He's here with me.'' Hikaru said, this bright yet rather annoying smile on his face; to Shun it felt like he was taunting him.

Shun narrowed his eyes in frustration at the light brown haired man, like he was ready to throw the door shut in his face. ''He was with you?'' Shun asked and Hikaru nodded, a slight grin appearing on his face; he had a hard time not to laugh in Shun's face. He always acted like this; childish, immature, jokingly. Though, he could be mature but only at times when he wanted to. ''You could have called me, told me sooner. I was worried about him. I thought he was home, Hikaru!''  
''Easy tiger, he's save. He was with me.'' Hikaru responded, patting Benji's shoulder before pulling back his hand and rubbing the back of his own head, staring at the ground. ''Though I wish I didn't have to keep an eye on him almost every day... I'm not exactly good with children, you know.''  
''Hey dad, thanks uncle Hikaru.'' Benji said like he didn't hear their conversation and dashed inside, not even giving his father a short glance. He did wave at Hikaru, before quick after disappeared into the living room. Shun stared at the boy before sighing and looking at Hikaru.  
''I know, I know. I'm sorry...'' He whispered, feeling horrible enough already for being so worried at first. He should have known Hikaru had picked the boy up from school, because Shun had asked him in a text, because he had to work late today. He had completely forgotten about that; he just now remembered. ''I guess I need to hire a babysitter... I keep wasting your time and Benji isn't exactly happy with going home alone.''  
Hikaru shook his head, resting his hands on Shun's shoulders and shaking them slightly, squeezing them a bit as to comfort Shun. ''No,'' he began, a worried look now in his eyes as he stared at Shun, ''I can handle it. You're not wasting my time. You just need to take a break for once. You've always been there for the kid as much as you possibly could, you barely had any time for yourself over the last nine years. You're tired, Takeru.''  
''I can't take a break. I need to care for Benji, and I need to cook dinner still. Oh god I forgot to cook dinner... Normally I cook dinner exactly after making a cup of coffee for myself to drink, but when I realized Benji wasn't home I forgot...'' Shun muttered, rubbing his forehead and sighing deeply. ''Need to cook... Thanks for bringing him home, Hikaru. I guess I will see you later. You owe me one.''  
''Nah, you're gonna owe me even more because I'm going to cook for you.'' Hikaru said and before Shun could even say something or at least protest Hikaru shoved him aside and entered the house. He gestured for Shun to follow him, a grin on his face. Shun rolled his eyes, guessing he could not oppose anymore, and followed Hikaru into the house, closing the front door behind him.

Hikaru was sitting at the small kitchen table peeling potatoes while Benji was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Shun had fallen asleep due to this hectic day and sat rather awkward and uncomfortable on a chair in the kitchen, at the small kitchen table. In front of Hikaru, who snickered now and then as he looked up at the sleeping man, not able to hold in his laughter much longer. It was around 8pm now and at this time most channels broadcasted the news.  
Hikaru glanced over at Shun and grinned again. As he peeled another potato he kicked Shun's leg underneath the table, causing Shun to wake up. With a groan ad a yawn Shun stared at Hikaru, flipping him off, and in response Hikaru's grin grew bigger. ''Evening, sunshine.'' he cooed and Shun groaned again, sitting up straight in the chair; his back had started to hurt. ''Shouldn't you be spending some time with your son right now? He's watching TV and you don't have to cook, why don't you go watch some TV together with him?''  
Shun glanced at him before nodding and getting to his feet, shoving the chair back in its place and leaving the kitchen, walking over to the living room. The living room and kitchen were linked together, so Shun could keep an eye on both Benji and Hikaru if he wanted to. Because he didn't really trust Hikaru when the man was in his kitchen cooking. It had happened before that he had set Shun's kitchen on fire because he had forgotten to turn off the gas once and he had decided to lit a candle near it. Why? Shun had no fucking clue but he didn't want it to happen again.  
Smiling he sat down beside Benji, patting the boy's head. Benji glanced up at him for a few seconds before looking back at the TV screen. ''Hey dad.'' was all he said, not paying much more attention to his father. Shun stared at the screen with him, realizing the news had started. He wasn't sure if he should let Benji watch this yet, because he was only nine, but so far it was only talk on and on about the floods in the south of the country, so Shun didn't turn off the TV or change the channel yet. However, soon the news about the floods was over for today and they went over to a new subject. Shun was dozing off again, head resting on his hand as he lazily stared at the TV. He could catch a few words as he tried to keep himself awake.  
 _ **''...A new case of the Origami Killer. Around forty years ago Scott Shelby was killed during a fight with the local police and FBI agent Norman Jayden. After an accident he fell to his death and not long after the police confirmed Scott Shelby was the Origami killer...''**_

''What are you watching? The news?'' Hikaru suddenly asked and Shun turned his head slowly to look at him, but he was too tired to really think much of it. ''Yeah,'' he answered, not really sure what else to say, ''I guess.''  
 _ **''...The Origami Killer is known for drowning their victims in rainwater; little boys between nine and**_ _ **thirteen**_ _ **years old.**_ _ **They would leave their victims on some type of wasteland, mostly up till only six hours after their death. There were never any signs of violence on the body, indicating the victims knew or trusted their kidnapper. The victims always had an origami figure in their right hand, an orchid on the chest and their faces were covered in mud...**_ _ **''  
**_ ''Dad, what's the Origami Killer?'' Benji asked as he looked up at Shun. Shun stared down at him in confusion, before realizing the boy was talking about the news. He stared at the TV screen. _**''...And you think a new Origami Killer has risen? Do you think this new killer has the same reasons for his deeds like the former one? And why do you think someone would want to become the new Origami Killer?...''  
**_ Shun finally realized that they were watching something Benji probably shouldn't have seen and he quickly got to his feet, turning off the TV. Immediately he heard his son begging to turn it back on but he refused, turning around to look at him. ''You've watched enough TV for today, Benji. Why don't you go play upstairs? I will call you when dinner's ready.'' Shun said and Benji sighed and nodded, not really agreeing with his father. He got up from the couch and slowly moved upstairs, to his room to play. Shun rubbed his eyes and looked at Hikaru who was still sitting in the same spot, staring back at him. The peeled potatoes laid in a bowl on the table; he hadn't done anything else for dinner after finishing off the potatoes. ''What are you looking at? Why aren't you cooking like you promised to?'' Shun asked, sounding a bit harsh. In response Hikaru shrugged, getting up and walking over to Shun.  
''They said something about the Origami Killer? I thought they had killed that man. I just heard so on the TV.'' he said and Shun frowned at him, sitting back down on the couch. ''You know about this Origami Killer? I haven't heard of it much, maybe once... You can tell me more about it? It sounds like a sick joke.''

''Well it's not a sick joke, one of my teachers at college often talks about it. He said he was around ten years old when it happened and he was glad the killer didn't kidnap him.'' Hikaru said with a serious expression on his face. It was one of those few moments he actually dared to be serious. ''As they said just now on the news the Origami Killer drowns his victims, little boys between nine and thirteen years old, in rainwater, in some sort of well, I think... After they've died he lays their body on a wasteland and covers their face with mud. He lays an origami figure in their right hand and an orchid, a type of flower, on their chest. The boys that he drowns are often kidnapped four to five days before they are found dead. And there are never any witnesses. However, the killer got caught around forty years ago and died in an accident. His last victim was saved, the little boy Shaun Mars, son of Ethan Mars. You really haven't heard much about it? I mean, it happened around forty years ago and we're only twenty five and twenty six but still, it had been such huge news back then. I sometimes still heard about those killings up till today. They give that Origami Killer way too much credit...''  
''I see... and there is a new Origami Killer now?'' Shun asked, staring at the black TV screen. He began to worry slightly and swallowed; what if it was true what the news told them? What if his son would be in danger?  
''They say so, someone is indeed imitating the killer, from what I just heard on the news when you weren't paying attention.'' Hikaru said and he looked at Shun, still that same serious look on his face. ''You better take good care of Benji and keep a close eye on him if you want him to be safe.''


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Tuesday, Shun's only day off from work. It was 3:30pm and he stood by the school gates, watching as the children came rushing outside and left the school grounds to go home with their parents. He had his arms crossed and tapped with his feet on the ground, impatient. Why was Benji taking so long?  
He finally saw the boy come out of the building, staring at the ground and shuffling a bit; seemed like he had been through yet another rough day at school. Shun stared at him in worry, a sigh escaping his mouth he wasn't aware off. A few kids came running past Benji and each of them bumped into the boy on purpose, causing him to yell in anger or look frustrated. Bullies it seemed.  
As Benji walked up to Shun he stood still and let the man hug him, eyes still on the ground and a sad look on his face. He didn't look up a his father for only a moment. ''How was your day at school?'' Shun asked but Benji hook his head, a sign he didn't want to talk about it. ''Learned anything new today?''  
''No.'' Benji simply answered, finally looking up at Shun. He seemed to look his father up and down, like he was judging him. ''I had expected uncle Hikaru to stand here instead of you.'' the boy mumbled, his words sounding kind of harsh. It made Shun's heart ache, made him feel useless and guilty. However, he still managed to put on a fake smile and pat the kid's head, as if he wanted to comfort him.  
''No, it's me this time. Tuesday is my day off, remember? I was going to walk the neighborhood's dogs to earn some more money, but decided against it for once. I mean, how long has it been since we did something fun together, hmm? What do you say, wanna hang out together today?''  
Immediately Benji's face put on a bright smile and he looked up at Shun with a sparkle in his eyes; he hadn't done anything fun with his father in ages and really looked forward to spending some time together with him again, because Shun was always busy.  
''Yeah!'' he said excited, grabbing Shun's arm and pulling at it, towards the street. ''Come on dad! Let's go! I wanna go to the movies with you!'' he said excited, his words almost sounding like squealing. Shun looked at him in confusion before pulling his arm free, shaking his head.  
''Benji, how many times do I have to tell you? The movies are way too expensive. I don't have enough money for that. Why don't you go together with a friend or a classmate if you really want to go to the movies?'' Shun said and Benji stared at him disappointed, before looking at the ground in sadness. ''There probably are other parents who have enough money for the movies and don't mind taking you and their child with them, right?''

''Well there is someone in class who's parents have enough money; Jason. But... I asked him but they don't want to take me with them...'' Benji whispered and Shun frowned at him, kneeling down so he was on eye level with the boy, and he rested his hands on the kid's shoulder. ''Why not?'' Shun asked gently and Benji shrugged.  
''They say they don't want to pay for a poor kid that belongs to low schooled filth...'' Benji answered and Shun's eyes widened in shock. ''WHAT!?'' he yelled and he let go of Benji's shoulders, rising back to his feet and staring down at the kid. He felt anger boil inside him. People called him low schooled filth? How dare they say that? He did everything for his son, everything to keep him healthy and safe. Everything!  
''Dad, please don't yell at me...'' Benji whispered scared and he covered his ears with his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shun stared down in guilt; he didn't want to yell at Benji, the name calling had just surprised and angered him. Glancing around him he saw other parents and their children stare at him and he swallowed, feeling ashamed. He hated to be watched. Kneeling down again he tried calming his son, rubbing the boy's shoulders and pulling the kid in a firm hug. ''Ssssh, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't mean to... I was just angry, because Jason's parents insulted me. I'm not mad at you, I will never be mad at you. I promise.'' he whispered in the boy's ear as he rubbed his back comfortingly. After Benji was calmed down he got back to his feet and grabbed his son's hand, smiling down at him. ''Let's go have a nice day together. Maybe we can go to the park, what do you say?''  
''But we always go to the park dad, it's getting boring... Can't we really go to the movies? Just once, one time? Pleaseeeee?'' Benji begged but Shun shook his head, walking with him hand in hand down the school grounds and onto the sidewalk. He moved over to his car and unlocked it, before letting go of Benji's hand and opening the car door for him so he could get in. ''I'm sorry Benji but no. If I pay for the movies now we can't have dinner tonight.'' he lied. Of course they could have dinner; he had shopped for groceries when Benji was at school. Still, they weren't rich and he needed every last penny to buy food, clothes and toys for his son. Going to the movies was way too expensive; he could buy the boy around three shirts and maybe a pair of pants too with the same amount of money.

Benji huffed and shrugged again, getting into the car. Shun closed the door and went to the other side, stepping behind the steering wheel and turning his head to look at the boy. ''I'm sorry Benji. But the park will be fun too, I promise.'' he said with a weak smile on his face, before staring in front of him at the road and starting the car. ''And don't forget to put on the safety belt.''  
''You never keep a promise...'' his son muttered as he stared out of the window and Shun swallowed, driving onto the road as the insult the boy had given him ran around through his mind. Was he such a bad father?

Shun parked his car near the park and got out, opening the door for his son who got out as well, but with effort. He wanted to gran his son's hand but the kid pulled away, walking on towards the park alone, not really waiting for his father. Shun quickly locked the car and put away his keys, running after the boy to catch up with him. The two of them entered the park and went to sit on a wooden bench near a small lake, where ducks and goose were swimming. Shun looked at Benji with a smile, rubbing the boy's hair affectionately.  
''Shall I get you some ice cream?'' he asked as his eyes fell on an ice cream stand close by. Benji smiled at him, nodding. Shun got to his feet and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. ''Okay, tell me what flavor you want, I will get it for you.''  
''Just vanilla, dad.'' Benji responded and Shun nodded, walking over to the ice cream stand. He kept an eye on his son as he stood in line, watching how the kid sat on the bench and just stared at the water. He had to make sure the boy didn't go off on his own. When it was finally his turn he said, ''One vanilla ice cream and one pistachio, please.'' After he had paid for the two ice creams he moved back over to Benji and sat down on the bench beside him, giving the boy his ice cream. ''Here you go, enjoy it~'' he said to the boy who mumbled a thanks and started eating. Shun ate from his as well, daydreaming as he stared around him for a while. After they were done eating ice cream Shun looked at Benji, watching how the kid kicked his feet in boredom, staring at the ground.  
''Hey, why don't we go feed the ducks? I have some bread crumbles in a plastic bag. Sounds like fun?'' he asked and Benji looked up at him, nodding weakly. He didn't say anything but got to his feet. Shun reached down for the bag but realized he had left it in the car and sighed in frustration. ''Oh my. Forgot it again... I would lose my own head if it wasn't stuck to my body.'' he said annoyed before chuckling. He looked down at Benji. ''Why don't you wait here for a moment? I will go to the car and get the bag with bread. I will be back soon, I-'' he said before cutting himself off, rubbing the back of his head a bit ashamed. ''I promise...''  
Benji stared at him and nodded, sitting back down on the bench. Shun smiled and waked back over to the entrance of the park, not far away from the bench. Searching for his car keys he stopped in front of his car and unlocked it once he found them.  
He reached inside and searched for the plastic bag but couldn't find it. After a few minutes of searching and groaning in frustration he found it underneath one of the seats. With a frustrated sigh and rolling his eyes he took it out and locked the car again, before turning around and going back to the park where Benji was waiting for him.

Upon reaching the bench again he noticed Benji was gone. Immediately worrying and feeling his heartbeat rise Shun dashed over to the bench to find the kid's school bag still there beside it. However, staring around the park the boy was nowhere to be seen. ''Benji? Benji!'' he called out in frustration; the boy had promised to stay by the bench but now he was gone. Shun remembered him telling him in the car that Shun never kept a promise, and he began to guess it was a sick joke by Benji just to let Shun feel for once how it was like to not get what you was promised. ''Benji come out, this is not funny anymore! Benji!'' he yelled, running around the park searching for the kid.  
Coming across people he kept asking them if they had seen his son, explaining them what he looked like, but no one had seen the boy. They all shook their heads. Growing more and more uncomfortable, scared and worried, Shun searched everywhere. After he had been through every place in the park he began to think Benji might have walked off back home. Getting back to the bench there still was no sign of the boy and so Shun grabbed the kid's bag and rushed over to his car. Unlocking it he threw the bag on the backseat and stepped into the car, turning on the engine and driving home quickly.

Reaching his home he parked the car and jumped out, completely forgetting to lock it. He opened the front door and stepped inside the house, immediately searching in the living room and the kitchen. The TV in the living room was turned off and everything in the kitchen seemed untouched. Even the little custard dessert Benji had been begging to have still laid in the fridge; Shun would have guessed that if the boy had gone home he had secretly grabbed the dessert when Shun wasn't around to keep him from doing it. Eating sweets when Shun told him not to was a habit of Benji; he always stole something from the fridge or the cabinet.  
Shun began to feel his heart ache again and he closed the fridge, running upstairs. ''Benji, where are you?'' he called out again. The door to the kid's bedroom was closed again and without even knocking this time Shun dashed in. looking around the room the curtains were closed like the night before and again there was no sight of Benji. His last choice was the bathroom. Rushing over he knocked on the closed door but there came no response. Feeling his heart sink he slammed it open against the wall and jumped inside, but even here Benji wasn't hiding himself. ''Benji!''  
The doorbell rang and for a moment Shun hoped it was Hikaru together with Benji, standing there with that same grin on his face like last night. Hopping down the stairs taking two steps at a time he dashed over to the front door and pulled it open. ''Benji!'' he called again, but his eyes fell on Hikaru, who stood there alone.  
''Takeru? Chill man, why are you yelling for Benji so much? Isn't he with you?'' Hikaru asked before looking at Shun's car parked near the sidewalk. ''Now that I realize it... I thought you told me you had a day off and wanted to spent time with Benji together at the park. I saw your car and decided to ring the bell to check if you were doing okay... Didn't you go to the park with him?''  
''I did but... but...'' Shun said, panting heavily now; hid chest hurt so much, it felt like his heart was going to burst. Hikaru looked at him in worry, reaching out for him, but Shun pushed his hands away. He sat down on the ground in the hallway, gasping for air and reaching for his chest. Hikaru sat down in front of him and tried to calm him, pulling his best friend into a hug and rubbing his head. ''Calm down, calm down... What happened?''  
''W-we... we were at the park. I bought him some... some ice cream... We were going to feed the ducks but I realized the plastic bag with bread was still in the car so... so I went to get it. I told Benji to wait at the bench, I would be back soon. He always waits Hikaru, he always waits for me...'' Shun whispered and he started crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. ''And... I guess he didn't wait this time?'' Hikaru asked and Shun shook his head rapidly.  
''He... he's gone... I searched everywhere for him but no one had seen him and I went home and he isn't here, either... What if something happened to him, Hikaru? I'm scared... I'm worried about him... I miss him...'' Shun whispered, his voice hoarse. Hikaru kept on hugging him, holding him tight. Shun stared up at him, red puffy eyes from crying and fear written all over his face. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and gave them to Hikaru, who stared at them in confusion. ''Hikaru, we need to go to the police and report him missing... Please, drive me there!''


	3. Chapter 3

Shun sat at the kitchen table, face covered with his hands as he cried. Tears rolled down his cheek and he wiped them away. Yesterday Benji had gone missing and Hikaru had driven Shun to the police station. Shun had been worried mostly about Benji being taken by the new Origami Killer going around town lately, and the police had told him that was a possibility. Shun feared the worst though he wasn't certain, but of course every parent always feared the worst when their child was kidnapped.  
Shun had slept horrible last night and he felt terrible. He was glad Hikaru was here to take care of him, because he didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He felt so lifeless. Hikaru had called Shun's boss, at the small cafe, to tell the news about Shun's son, and that Shun wasn't coming to work for a few days, or maybe a few weeks, depending on how fast his son would be found. However, Shun's boss hadn't been happy about that and fired Shun. Not that Shun scared that much, he had more important things to worry about right now. His son was missing.  
''Are you feeling any better? Did you sleep last night?'' Hikaru asked as he placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Shun, before grabbing one for himself and sitting down on a chair, as well. He looked at Shun in worry who shook his head in response. ''Maybe you should take a nap, you look exhausted...'' Hikaru mumbled but once again Shun shook his head, he didn't want to sleep right now, how tired he even might be. ''No thanks,'' he whispered, yawning softly, ''I can't sleep anyway... I keep worrying about Benji... I'm waiting for the police to call me about him, what if I go to sleep and I miss the call?''  
''I'll answer the call for you, Takeru, you know that.'' Hikaru said with a smile and getting to his feet. He moved over to him and started rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. ''I would never let you down, Takeru, promise.''  
He suddenly kissed the top of Shun's head and Shun looked up in confusion, startled for a moment. When he saw the huge grin on Hikaru's face he grinned back, weakly. ''Damn Hikaru, what are you doing? You always know how to surprise me.'' Shun said and Hikaru blushed faintly for a moment as he rubbed the back of his head, still grinning.  
''Well I thought it would cheer you up so I tried, and see? It worked, you look a lot happier now~'' Hikaru said, chuckling but Shun stopped smiling. He just remembered Benji again and stared back at the table, once again a sad look in his eyes. ''Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more...''

''You didn't upset me... I just miss my boy a lot...'' Shun whispered and Hikaru nodded, swallowing. He grabbed Shun's cup of tea and held it in front of the man, waving it around a bit. ''You still haven't drunken anything. Drink your tea, man.'' Hikaru said and Shun nodded, grabbing the cup slowly and drinking the now cold tea very quickly. In a few seconds the empty cup was slammed back on the table and Shun took a deep breath, coughing slightly. ''That's the worst tea ever.''  
''Really? I made it myself. Guess I should leave the tea-making to you, then.'' Hikaru said and he chuckled, patting Shun's head. He grabbed the cup and put it on the kitchen counter. Leaning against it he looked at Shun, a worried look on his face again. He wanted to say something but didn't know what so shut his mouth, staring into the distance before stuttering, ''I um... will get the mail for you.''  
With those words he left the kitchen and went to through the hall to the front door, to get to the mailbox. Shun watched him as Hikaru left, an uneasy feeling in his guts. ''I really need a drink...'' he told himself before getting on his feet and moving over to the fridge, opening it and getting out a beer. Normally Shun wouldn't buy nor drink any alcohol due to having an alcoholic father, and he in any way didn't want to become like that man. He wanted to be a good father and be there for Benji. However, right now Benji wasn't here and Shun really felt like he needed one at the moment, just one. He brought the bottle to his mouth and gulped down the alcohol, before placing the now empty bottle on the kitchen counter.  
At that moment he heard footsteps and looked around to see Hikaru entering the living room again and stepping into the kitchen with Shun's mail in his hand. When Hikaru saw the empty bottle of beer he had a sad look in his eyes and he shook his head.  
''I thought you never wanted to drink... I know you're having it rough now but think of Benji, think of me. Off all your friends who care about you and your mother. No one wants you to drink and drown in your sorrows, Takeru.'' Hikaru said and Shun sighed, averting his eyes from Hikaru's. He tapped his fingers on the counter nervously. ''I just don't want to deal with any of this right now... I just want to drown in my sorrows, only for a moment.'' Shun responded and he gave a sideways glace at Hikaru, a rather angry one. ''Do you understand?''  
''I guess...'' Hikaru said worried, shrugging it off; there was no way he could let Shun think different right now. The man was already far gone; he didn't sleep well, didn't eat well, didn't feel like doing anything at all. It made Hikaru feel rather useless because he wanted to be there for his best friend and help him, cheer him up. But it seemed like he was failing rather badly at it. ''I brought your mail inside for you. Take a look if you want.''

Hikaru threw the mail on the kitchen table and sat down, legs resting on the table as he leaned backwards. Shun glared st him and shook his head while waving with his hand, telling Hikaru to take his feet off the table. ''Oh yeah, sorry, we don't do that at your place~'' Hikaru said sarcastic with a grin on his face and he took his feet off the table. However, he sounded a bit annoyed as well.  
Shun sat down at the table too and grabbed the mail, flipping through it. ''Letter from my cousin who's in Africa... letter from the bailiff... well shit. I can't pay the money, okay asshole? I don't have any money.'' he said frustrated and he threw the letter abut the bills in the trash can. Hikaru gave him a worried stare once more but didn't say anything; Shun was acting so different, this was nothing like him. Though, Hikaru decided not to day anything because he didn't want to make his best friend's day worse. It was already shitty enough. ''Hey, what is this...?'' Shun suddenly asked and Hikaru looked at the letter Shun was holding; a letter written by an old typewriter, it didn't say where the letter had come from, who had sent it.  
''From who is it?'' Hikaru asked anyway but Shun shrugged, opening it carefully. ''Don't know, there's no sender on it... It's a letter from yesterday I think; I haven't gone through yesterday's mail yet...''  
Opening it Shun took out the letter and read it carefully. The message he read was a poem and it sounded quite disturbing. It made a shiver run down Shun's spine:

 _ **When the parents came home from Church  
**_ _ **All their children were gone.  
**_ _ **They searched and called for them,  
**_ _ **They cried and begged,  
**_ _ **But it was all to no avail.  
**_ _ **The children have never been seen again.**_

Shun swallowed as he kept on reading. At the end of the letter there was a question and Shun almost vomited as he read it, feeling like he was being watched. He felt like he was going to become sick. At the end of the letter it said:

 _ **Are you prepared to save the one you love?**_

''W-what... what is this...?'' Shun asked himself as he laid the letter on the table and flipped over the envelope a few times to search fr a possible sender. But there was no name on the envelope, nor on the letter. ''Is this some kind of sick joke from the neighbor kid because my son is missing...?''  
''What does it say? Let me see.'' Hikaru said but before Shun could say anything he had already grasped the envelope from his hand and shoved the letter his way, reading it out loud. ''When the parents came home from Church, All their children were gone. They searched and called for them, They cried and begged, But it was all to no avail. The children have never been seen again... Are you prepared to save the one you love?''  
He looked at Shun with a funny expression on his face. ''Dude, this is the exact same letter the original Origami Killer sent to the fathers of the kidnapped boys... I know because I've read it in news articles on the internet once. Either this is indeed a kid's prank or it's really the new Origami Killer that has kidnapped your son...''  
''Stop messing around with me!'' Shun screamed angry and he hit Hikaru on the head. It wasn't enough to hurt the man but enough to scold him. ''Now give me that letter back!'' he said and he took the letter and envelope back from Hikaru. Throwing the envelop on the table it was actually much heavier than Shun had expected and he heard a thumping noise as it fell on the wooden table. Opening the envelope and holding it upside down something fell out; it was a key with a label to it. Shun looked at Hikaru who stared back and then Shun took the key, not sure what to expect. He started reading the label attached to the key:

 _ **Go to the town's central train station. Open locker 20 row 3.**_

''What does it say?'' Hikaru asked again, this time not taking anything from Shun because if he did he assumed he would get punished again. ''It tells me to go to the central train station and open a locker...'' Shun answered and he looked at Hikaru with a frown. ''I still don't trust this letter. But I guess I have no choice... Maybe if it is really involving Benji, I need to go check out what's in that locker.''  
''I will go with you.'' Hikaru said with a resolute tone in his voice and he immediately got to his feet. But Shun shook his head and Hikaru slowly sat down again, staring at Shun in disappointment. ''What do you mean, no?''  
''I need to do this on my own Hikaru, Benji is my son.'' Shun said and he sighed, staring at the key he still held in his hand. ''I hope my little boy is fine...'' he whispered and Hikaru opened his mouth to protest but shut it again, thinking. He wanted to tell Shun that Benji saw Hikaru as his uncle, and that this made him Benji's family, too. However, Shun would probably refuse again. Shun could be really stubborn at times, especially when it came to Benji, so he guessed he couldn't do much about it. ''Okay Takeru, do it yourself... But I'll help you whenever you need me. If you need my help or know anything about Benji, call me. Okay? Promise?'' Hikaru asked and Shun looked st him, smiling weakly. ''I promise.''


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning around 7am Shun Stepped out of his house and closed the door, locking it. Even though he appreciated Hikaru's help, he had to do this alone, it felt to him. Last night he had sent Hikaru away because he had told his best friend he was feeling a little bit better and could care for himself again. Hikaru had refused, but Shun had showed him the door. And after a bit of a quarrel Hikaru had finally left so Shun could read the letter again in peace and decide on what to do.  
Shun wasn't selfish; in fact he did this to protect Hikaru. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt or in trouble, in case Shun had to do something that might cause trouble.  
He had been up almost the whole night, and he had decided to go to that train station, to open that locker described in the letter. If there was nothing inside or something inside that didn't make sense, he knew it as a rude and painful joke. But what if it wasn't...? Shun had to find out somehow, so he was going there.  
Walking over to his car he unlocked it and stepped inside behind the steering wheel. Hikaru had fed him multiple sleeping pills just to get him enough tired so Shun would have a nice rest, but all that time Shun had stayed fully awake, due to the much worry he felt. But now, now the pills were slowly kicking in and Shun yawned, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He shouldn't be driving in this state or he could cause accidents, he knew. He sighed and grabbed his phone; for a moment he really was about to call Hikaru to ask the man if he could drive him there. But in the end he refused to make the call and put his phone away. He was tired and not able to drive well, yes, but he knew that if he told Hikaru to stay in the car and wait for him, the man would come out and follow him anyway. And this whole thing was something Shun wanted to discover on his own.  
So instead of calling for help he started the car and drove off, towards the train station. As he turned around the corner he began to feel a bit drowsy and his eyelids dropped slowly. He shook his head quickly, trying his best to stay awake. If he made any mistakes now or caused an accident the police would come to take care of it. Maybe they would even arrest him for drug-driving and then he would never be able to look in that locker. Maybe he would lose the opportunity to save his son.

After a few minutes he reached the train station and parked the car outside on a parking lot. He was frustrated because you had to pay for the car to stand here. And it took Shun a while before he actually could find the parking meter, which for some reason only accepted credit cards and Shun wasn't too fond of that. Finally after paying he sighed in frustration and went over to the train station.  
Entering the building he looked around in a daze, staring at several people that passed him or moved along. Some gave him a judging glare, probably because Shun was staring or they noticed his tired behavior, caused by the sleeping pills. Either way Shun didn't really care and he started moving through the crowd of people; it was seriously busy today. Pushing a few people aside he was given a nasty glare again, but he avoided their gaze. ''Hey, watch out!'' a man said as Shun bumped into him and coffee was spilled on the ground. ''How rude!''  
''I'm sorry!'' was all Shun said in response, making his way closer and closer to where the lockers were. He had been here once before when he was around fourteen years old, when he told his aunt goodbye, who had been staying overnight after his mother's birthday party his mother had thrown. He had come across those lockers back then, remembered them to be a blue color. And if he had remembered it correctly then he saw the lockers on the other side of this massive hall right now; behind those lockers going down the stairs were the trains.  
Not wanting to waste anymore time Shun made his way over to the lockers, it took him a while and he had caused more angry stares by then, but after what seemed like forever he finally had reached the lockers. Carefully getting the little note from his pocket he read the instructions; he had to find locker twenty in row three. Looking up and putting the piece of paper back in his pocket he searched for the third row first. When he found the correct row he quickly walked over to him, rushing himself there. He stepped into the small row and swallowed, looking around; there was enough space for two to three people to pass each other without bumping into each other, but with Shun's claustrophobia it felt like lockers were closing in on him. Feeling lightheaded he moved through the row, eyes darting around to find the right locker as fast as he could. His eyes fell on locker ten and he kept on walking, till he found twenty.

Feeling like he was going to vomit he grabbed the small locker key from his pocket, placing it into the lock with a trembling hand. The key fit and it turned; Shun had just unlocked locker twenty. He swallowed, his heartbeat rising, afraid of what he would find there, but also rather curious. Opening the door he looked inside to see... shoebox? Shun frowned, grabbing it. His heartbeat was still racing but it had calmed down slightly, now that he knew what had been hiding in this locker. Shun took it out and stared at it, looking it up and down. He felt like opening it now and taking a short peek, but was afraid it contained something others weren't allowed to see or he might get in trouble. The shoe box felt pretty heavy, but by looking at the outside and with the lid closed, he could only guess what was in there.  
Becoming rather lightheaded he decided he had stood in this narrow row long enough and closed the locker door, carefully turning around and leaving. It really felt like all these lockers were closing in on him and crushing him. His whole view was blurry as he forced his way out. He almost stumbled but managed to stay on his feet, stepping into the massive hall once again.  
It took Shun a while t regain his steady breathing to cam down his heartbeat, before he glanced around dazed and decided to put away the shoe box, hiding it in a bag he had taken along after stepping out of the car. Quickly he went back through the crowd, feeling himself become more and more uncomfortable. Shun tried to keep himself calm but he was losing it, panicking.  
Reaching the exit he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, holding the bag firm and close to him. He swallowed it all down, slowly turning around and leaving the train station's great hall. Stepping outside in the bright sun yet cold autumn weather he took a deep breath, feeling his anxiety fading. He wiped his eyes and dashed over to the parking lot to get his car. After getting his ticket to be able to drive out he run to his car and threw the bag with the shoebox in the back seat, before climbing behind the wheel. Shun started the car and drove off quickly, towards his home.

Reaching his home he parked the car and got out, grabbing the bag and running towards the front door. With a still trembling hand he unlocked it; it felt like he was being watched by someone. The sooner Shun would be able to get inside his home, the better. Running inside and slamming the door behind him he rushed over to the kitchen and sat took the shoe box out of the bag, placing it on the small wooden able before sitting down on a chair.  
His hands lingered above the object, ready to pull off the lid, but he hesitated. What was inside? He could only guess, he had no single clue. But he had to take a look to be certain so Shun took a deep breath and pulled off the lid carefully, looking inside. At first he looked shocked by the sight of a handgun, hence the reason the box felt so heavy. But when he saw five different origami figures, a small phone and something which seemed like a memory card, he frowned and stared in confusion.

Taking out the gun he inspected it. He had never touched a gun before, but he knew a little bit about it thanks to some TV shows. He checked the magazine, seeing it had two bullets inside. Why two? Shun swallowed and laid it back down in the box before flipping the shoe box over. Shun then stared at all the origami figures, noticing they had numbers on therm, from one to five. Grabbing the one with the first number it was a small bear. Shun didn't really know what to think of it but folded it open and straightened the piece of paper, reading whatever was written on it:

 _ **Are you prepared to show courage to save your son?  
Joe's garage and parking lot 4988 Roosevelt Avenue Lexington.**_

Shun frowned again and noticed something fell out from the now unfolded piece of paper; a ticket to something. Shun assumed he had to get a car there and this ticket was proof that the car he had to use belonged to him...? He was really starting to get confused now. He had already been confused from the start but this whole shoebox was the icing on the cake. ''What the hell...?'' he mumbled to himself, dropping the paper and the ticket and glancing over the phone and the sort of memory card, probably a chip for the phone. Shun placed the chip into the phone, realizing it fit. He tried switching on the phone and the screen blinked for a moment before Shun had a view. It wasn't to clear but clear enough to see what was going on; it was Benji, his son, stuck in what looked like some sort of well. And it had started to fill with... rainwater? Shun stopped breathing for a moment, just stared at the phone screen in shock. His son was there, it showed his son. Was it true? Had the Origami Killer kidnapped his Benji!?  
''Daddy...? Daddy help me, please... Daddyyy...!'' the boy on the screen called, tears streaming down his face. Shun swallowed and felt tears start to sting his eyes, as well. It truly was Benji, locked up in a well. Was this person really going to drown him?  
The screen turned black and a text showed up:

 _ **How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?**_

The screen changed again, showing another text:

 ** _Five origami figures.  
Each figure is a trial.  
Each trial provides letters. The letters reveal an address._**

Shun was dumbfounded; he was crying. He stared at the phone tears rolling down his cheeks are he tried to understand what was going on. Feeling terrified for his son's like he shut off the phone and stared at the black screen for a moment longer, before putting it away in his pocket and throwing the four remaining origami figures in the shoe box, closing the lid. He grabbed the gun and took a long look at it before putting it in his back pocket; not very a smart idea, but he was dazed and had no other idea where to keep it. ''Benji, don't worry. I'm coming to save you... I promise. And this time it's a real promise. If I don't manage to save you I will use this gun on myself.''


	5. Chapter 5

Shun stepped out of his car, locking it as he looked up at the name of the garage: City Garage, general hire service. Looking own at the ticket in his hands Shun guessed this was the right place. He had to get a car here? Probably. Taking a deep breath Shun crossed the street as he made sure there were no cars driving the road. He stepped into the rather old and pathetic looking building, feeling himself become more and more uncomfortable and unsure.  
He walked over to a man in work uniform who stood there smoking a cigarette, taking a break. He looked up to see Shun and showed a smile, though it appeared forced, like he was in a terrible mood but afraid to lose Shun as a customer if he decided to be rude to him. ''Hello young man, what can I do for you?'' the man asked, certainly somewhere around his forty's and Shun hesitated for a moment before walking closer to the older man and showing him the ticket he had received with the letter. The man took it from him and looked at it, nodding his head. ''I see, you came to pick up your car. I will get the keys for you. You're two months late with picking it up, though, but that's not bad. Hold on.''  
The man left Shun and walked over to a counter, looking at various keys hanging on key racks. After a moment he grabbed a key and turned around, returning to Shun and handing the thing over. ''Here you go. The car looks completely as new; new mirrors, scratches are covered up, tyres are replaced.''  
''What about the money? How much do I owe you?'' Shun asked and the man frowned at him before shaking his head. ''Dear boy, you already paid for it, not long ago, we received the payment though you never came to pick the car up. I'm rather curious as to why it took you so long, but I'm not the questioning type, so please boy, go get your car.''  
''It was due to... a sick family member.'' Shun lied before smiling weakly. ''Thank you for the key. Where is the car?''  
The man pointed at the service elevator and said with a smile, ''It's the third floor down. You can take the service elevator.'' Shun looked at the massive elevator before looking at the man, nodding his head in thanks, though he seemed really uneasy.  
''Excuse me... is there no stairs going down there...?'' Shun asked but the man shook his head. ''I'm sorry son, only for employees. The service elevator is for cars, employees and customers who want to get their car.''

Shun sighed in response and walked over to the elevator. He was afraid of elevators due to his claustrophobia, hence he was also really nervous going through the crowd and the row of lockers in the central train station, this morning. He held the car keys firmly in his hand, afraid he would drop or lose them. Pushing the button he waited for the doors to open, before stepping inside the elevator.  
The elevator opened and Shun took a deep breath, swallowing as well, before slowly stepping inside. His while body shook in fear and his hands trembled as he reached up to the button which would lead him to the third floor down. He hesitated but eventually pushed the button and immediately the doors closed. Shun stared at the now closed doors in shock, startled by the sound. When the elevator suddenly moved his body jolted again and he felt like he was going to vomit.  
Slowly Shun lowered himself to the ground, resting his back against the wall as he covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes. He didn't know why, but whenever he was in a scary situation and made his view dark he seemed to feel a little bit better. Darkness made him feel safer. He often did this as a kid when he was forced and shoved into elevators because he father was too lazy to walk up the stairs; the darkness had become like a best friend to Shun whenever he felt trapped or surrounded.  
Finally the elevator came to a stop and Shun slowly lowered his hands, staring around in a daze. He jolted again when the doors opened but didn't think twice and hurried to his feet, rushing out of the machine. He almost stumbled and fell, but managed to come out unharmed. He sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead, before taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart.  
Finally calmed down Shun went to look for the car, his hands still trembling slightly. His eye ad started to twitch only a little bit from all the terror he had felt not long ago, but he didn't notice it. Shun pushed the button on the car keys to locate the car's position; every time he did so the car made a short beeping sound. Shun looked everywhere until he had located the sound of the beeps and walked over to it, finding the car he had been looking for.  
He unlocked it and stepped inside, sitting down with an uneasy feeling in her guts as he tried to get a bit comfortable on the black leather seats, but he probably never would get comfortable in this car; Shun loved animals and was a vegetarian, and so he really disliked the thought of sitting in leather chairs or in leather car seats. It made him feel so uneasy, it made him shudder. Shun looked around the car, searching on a few places until he found something that looked like a navigator; there was a spot for it stuck to the car's front window and Shun put it there, turning it on.

Immediately a voice broke the silence, a mechanic voice coming from the navigator. Shun stared at it in horror, before realizing what it was and calming himself down again. ''Your destination and four miles from here.'' the voice said and Shun swallowed, staring at it like he was waiting for more instructions. And those instructions came, ''Leave the parking lot and take the first right.''  
Shun hesitated for a moment, thinking, before turning on the car and slowly, carefully, driving out of the parking lot, seeking for an exit. When he found it he drove out of the building, onto the road, following the navigator's instructions again. ''Take a left at the next intersection.'' it said and so Shun did, steering the car to the left. 'Keep to the right and take the first exit.''  
Shun did as he was told with trembling hands, steering the car to the right once he needed to. He bit his lip and kept looking in the mirror nervously, as if he was afraid someone was following him. Someone who wanted to stop him or let him fail. This Origami Killer had kidnapped his son and had the intention of drowning the boy; Shun had to get there unharmed, find and save his son.  
He noticed he was leaving town and eventually he came out on a big road, towards the highway, driving straight forward for several minutes, until the navigator spoke again. Grey clouds were above him and Shun looked out of the window with a worried expression; it was going to rain soon. The last time it had rained was two days ago, just before Benji had disappeared, and it had been quite some pouring. Shun was afraid it would pour badly again, causing the well in which Benji was locked up to fill itself with rainwater faster. If it got filled faster Shun would have less time to save the boy.  
''You have reached your destination.'' the robotic voice of the navigator suddenly spoke again and Shun looked at it in confusion, pulling the car to the side of the road. Why was his destination on a big road close to a highway? ''What's going on...? What do they want me to do...?'' Shun asked himself, terrified.

''Are you ready to show your courage in order to save your son? Listen carefully. Take the highway and drive against the traffic for five miles. If you haven't reached your destination in five minutes you will have failed.'' The thing said and Shun looked at it in shock, not sure how to respond to this.  
''Ride against the traffic for five miles, in five minutes...? But that's suicide! How am I ever going to do this? How will I ever come out of this alive? And what if there are cops, what if they arrest me? I can't do this... I can't risk my life, can I...?'' Shun asked himself, tapping the steering wheel nervously before getting angry with himself and shaking his head. ''No, I gotta do it, for my son. I made a promise to save him. I made a promise, god damn it!''

Without thinking anymore, because thinking made him feel more scared and most likely to drop out, Shun started the car and left the big rode to drive up the highway, on the wrong side of the road. He stepped on the gas and went the wrong way with full speed, biting his lip in tension till it bled. ''I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can save my son! I GOT to save my son!'' he kept telling himself over and over, pushing in the accelerator even more.  
Cars came his way and honked at him, and quickly Shun drove out of the way, still driving on and on in the wrong direction. His breathing had increased, causing his head to feel a bit light. His heartbeat raced, causing stings of pain in his chest; if he didn't calm down and watch out he would most likely suffer from a heart attack. But in this situation Shun couldn't get calm. Another car came his way and Shun steered to the right, the car bumped into the crash barrier and there was a screeching sound, accompanied by sparks on his right side.  
Steering to the left he pulled the car back on the road, his stomach turned and twisted due to the sudden different movements, the adrenaline and he chest aches he felt. He had the feeling he was about to lose it, becoming more and more lightheaded. ''You still have four miles to go before you reach your destination.'' the navigator said and Shun looked at it in frustration, before looking back at the road and screaming as he avoided yet another car. ''Only one mile done yet!? What is this shit!?'' he yelled angrily, though it was more fear he felt than anger, afraid he was going to die.  
However, Shun kept on driving and driving, forcing himself to make it. He had to reach his goal in order to receive letters for the address needed to find Benji. He wasn't really paying attention as he thought about his son and accidentally shoved past a car coming his way. Luckily it had caused only a few scratches on the car, instead of Shun dying in a tragic car accident; he didn't want that to happen. ''You still have three miles to go before you reach your destination.''

Shun had begun to sweat heavily, bumping into the crash barrier again because he had to avoid a car that wanted to pass a truck. The other car had swung to the side out of shock and ended up in front of the truck, being smashed by it. This caused the truck to stop driving and it slipped, falling on its side on the road. Shun quickly looked back and felt bad for what he had just done, but he had no choice, he told himself; his son was kidnapped, he was forced to do these things in order to save his son. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'' he whispered as he kept on driving, tears started to fill his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped at them, not wanting his view to get blurry and maybe cause him to crash. ''You still have two miles to go before you reach your destination.''  
''Shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I gotta make it! I gotta make it! Come on Takeru, hang in there! Jesus!'' he yelled at himself, growing angry again; he had completely forgotten about the accident he had caused just now, glad to be alive and still driving. He had finish this, he had to survive this. ''Come on!''  
''You still have one mile to go before you reach your destination.'' the navigator said after a moment and Shun sighed in relief; it still wasn't over yet, he knew but he was almost there.  
However, he noticed some lights in the distance and narrowed his eyes to get a clearer view, but at that moment it started to rain badly and it made his view through the front window blurry; he didn't see where he was going. But soon he noticed it were blue and red lights; cops. ''Oh no, fuck! I don't need this right now, too!'' Shun yelled in frustration and he took a quick look down at the accelerator before stepping on it and pushing it down firmly. ''I've come this far, I can't stop now. A blockade can't stop me now!''  
Shun closed his eyes firmly in fear as he drove towards the blockade of police cars. He crashed into them and made an opening, fitting through just barely. Another cop car came his way and Shun opened his eyes just in time to see it, but he was too late reacting to it, crashing into the car and causing his to fly over the crash barrier and toppling over, rolling down a hill. The car ended on its side and flames started to rise in the front, telling the engine had just caught fire. One of the tires was missing while another one was leaky.  
Shun opened his eyes and immediately he began to panic, struggling and trying to get out of his seat as his eyes fell on the flames. He undid his seat belt and wanted to kick open a door and crawl out, but the robotic voice he had head many times before now caught his attention.  
''Destination reached. Please press the screen.'' it said and Shun pressed the screen like he was told, with effort. Everything hurt so much, it felt liked his whole body was broken. Reaching up to his forehead, he noticed the blood on his hands. ''Your reward is on the glove compartment. The key is inside the GPS.''

''Oh great... so I need to crack you open?'' Shun asked in frustration and true terror, reaching for the navigator, breaking it loose and throwing it on the ground. It didn't break immediately so he kept stepping on it with his heel till the screen was cracked and the back side came off. Throwing the cracked screen away he found the key and quickly took it, opening the glove compartment.  
Out fell another memory card, a chop for the phone, and Shun snatched it away, putting it in his pocket. The flames were rising now and he stared in fear before realizing he was still stuck and needed to get out. He stared at the closest door near him and started kicking at it, breaking the window at first. Grey smoke entered the car and Shun coughed, keeping on kicking until the door flew open. He hurried out of the car, crawling on hands and knees through the now broken door. He kept on crawling till he came near a few bushes, till he was safe from the car's flames. He got to his feet rather awkwardly, stumbling a bit. He turned around to stare at the burning car but didn't stay for long as he heard police cars up on the high way coming closer. And when he saw the blue and red lights he decided to make a run for it, disappearing into the woods. It was a long and hard travel and Shun's body burned and ached everywhere. He limped quite badly and even vomited a few times on the way, from adrenaline but mainly for the pain he felt.  
When Shun had the feeling he was safe and had escaped the cops he sat down against a tree and panted heavily, reaching for his chest with one hand while his other hand reached for a burn wound on his leg, which hurt really bad. He didn't think twice before taking the chip he had gotten from his pocket and grabbed the phone, placing the chip in it and tuning on the phone, watching the screen.  
Again there was a scene of Benji in the sort of well, locked by a metal grille locked with a padlock. The kid cried and screamed for help, for his father. Shun cried too, wiping at his eyes as he felt so horrible; his poor son, he missed the boy so much.  
The screen turned black and above eleven brackets appeared, while below thirteen brackets. Suddenly a few brackets blinked and on the second above appeared the number five, while on the brackets blow the first one turned into an 'R', the fifth one in an 'E' and the ninth one in a 'T'; the first letters of the address Shun assumed Benji was hidden at. The screen turned completely black and Shun carefully got to his feet putting the phone away in his pocket before struggling to walk. He had to go home as quick as he possibly could to get to the next trial; he was terribly in pain but right now Benji's safety was more important to him; there was time to feel pain and collapse later.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while until Shun wounded and burned reached the end of the woods. He had crossed the whole area after crashing with the car, after his first trial. Not able to go on any longer he fell to the ground and gasped for air. He coughed badly. For a moment Shun thought he was coughing up blood, but that was just spit mixed with a bit of blood from a wound in his mouth; he had probably bit on the inside of his cheek during the crash. ''Oh fuck...'' he whispered as he felt so much pain. Laying there on the ground Shun took deep breaths, almost hyperventilating; he wished this was all over. He wished he had his son back in his arms again. But that was a dream and he was in reality. Shun wanted to stand up but he couldn't anymore, too tired to even move a muscle.  
''Maybe... maybe I need help... But... does the police know I was the one in that car...? I can't ask for help if they know and have put of a search party for me...'' Shun told himself, breathing heavily and he winched as he felt a stinging pain in his chest all of a sudden. ''Damn, a broken rib...?''  
Shun once again tried to get to his feet but it was no use. He managed to get on one foot but slipped and hit the ground again, rather hard. ''Damn... ouch...'' he whispered. Tears had stared to well up in his eyes now and he let them go; they rolled down his cheek and Shun sobbed silently.  
He laid there for a while longer crying and thinking about Benji, until he forced himself to become cam and think of a way to fix this mess. He tried to decide who he could call for help, but every person that he knew and came to his mind was removed from his mental list. Because none of these people knew about Benji, that the kid was kidnapped by the origami Killer, that Shun had probably only four more days to find him. It hurt to feel so useless.  
''Maybe... only Hikaru knows, I could ask him for help... I need help, I admit it now... I can't do this on my own.'' Shun said, telling himself it was alright to admit defeat, and he carefully searched in his pocket for his phone. Carefully, because he didn't want to be in any more pain. Once Shun got his phone out he went to the contact list and chose Hikaru's number, bringing the phone to his ear as he forced himself in a sitting position, almost passing out from the pain.  
''Hello...? Hikaru...?'' he asked worriedly, waiting for a voice to call him now that someone had picked up. When Shun heard Hikaru's voice saying Shun's name he sighed in relief and closed his eyes, leaning against a tree with his back as he tried to stabilize his heavy breathing. ''I... Please come pick me up, please... I'm wounded, I need help...''

Hikaru had come to pick him up as soon as he had ended the call, and now the man drove on the road along the forest, looking out for Shun. Shun had mentioned a radio tower close by, so Hikaru kept a look out for it. Once he saw it at the end of the road far on the distance he knew he was getting close. Once he thought he saw a familiar figure standing there he pulled the car to the side and jumped out, rushing into the forest. And he had been right, because there sat Shun against a tree, wounded, bleeding; he seemed to be on terrible pain.  
''Takeru...? What... what happened to you, man!?'' he asked in shock once he saw the sight and ran over to Shun, grabbing he man rather firmly and pulling him to his feet. Shun groaned at the pain he suddenly felt and he pulled himself free from Hikaru's grip, almost falling back to the ground again, so he let Hikaru hold him up, anyway. Even though it hurt terribly. ''Takeru, please answer me! What happened to you!?''  
''Please ask questions later! Just bring me home now, I need morphine and quick!'' Shun yelled back, an angry look in his eyes as he shot Hikaru a nasty glance. Hikaru looked shocked at him for a moment; he hadn't expected Shun to react like this, to be so harsh. He didn't remember Shun like this at all.  
''No, you're not going home. I'm going to bring you to a hospital.'' he said and Shun stared at him in fear, shaking his head rapidly after. He pulled himself free again and fell, and Hikaru had to help him back up again. ''Stop acting so stupid! You need to see a doctor!'' Hikaru yelled again but once more Shun shook his head, refusing to take a step towards Hikaru's car. ''Why not!? What is wrong with you!?''  
''Hikaru...! Benji...!'' Shun managed to bring out as he groaned again; Hikaru was so angry, he had started to squeeze his arm. Hikaru looked at him in utter confusion, waiting for Shun to continue speaking. ''The Origami Killer... he did kidnap Benji... The letter about going to the central train station, there was a locker there, it contained a shoebox... In that shoebox, five origami figures, five trials... A phone with memory chip and a... a handgun... I... I just finished the first trial, the next memory chip gave me letters to an address, the address where they hold Benji... I can't go to a hospital Hikaru, Benji will drown in four days if I don't finish the next four trials by then... I need that address Hikaru, I need yo save Benji...''

''So it was true...?'' Hikaru asked, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself. Shun nodded, holding on to Hikaru's shoulder. He looked Hikaru's car before giving the man a begging look. ''So you really don't want to go to a hospital...? They can patch you up in no time. I can do these trials for you, if you need my help.''  
''No! I don't want you to get hurt. And I am Benji's father! The origami Killer probably won't give you the letters to the address even if you do the trials, we can't risk that!'' Shun said and Hikaru sighed, not really sure what to say to this anymore. Shun was sweet and caring, and loyal, but also as stubborn as a mule when it came to helping someone important to him. Even with a broken back he would still try to keep on going, whatever reason he had to keep going for. ''I need to save Benji, I need to do it! Bring me home and give me morphine or whatever, make sure I can walk!''  
''No, you're not going home.'' Hikaru said again and Shun looked at him like he was ready to hit him. Hikaru looked back with this serious look on his face before smiling weakly at Shun. ''I am gonna bring you to my home and patch you up, and I will help you find Benji. I will give you a ride to every place and I will watch your back in case things go wrong. I mean, I actually prefer you would go to the hospital and stop this shit but I understand Benji is important to you so I will try my best to help you...''  
Hikaru stared at the ground for a moment, looking away from Shun, who gave him a puzzled look. ''Really, you wanna do that for me...?'' he asked and Hikaru nodded, smiling again.  
''Yeah sure, now hold on to me. I'm gonna drag your ass to my car~'' he responded, helping Shun walk, carefully. He managed to make a joke out of it, though his eyes held nothing but worry for Shun.  
As they reached the car Hikaru opened the door for him, resting Shun on the seat next to his, before stepping behind the steering wheel, himself. He looked at Shun once he sat down and sighed. ''You sure you okay? Is there anything else I can do for you?''  
Shun shook his head, staring out of the front window at the trees and the abandoned road. However, he realized something and looked back at Hikaru, a fearful look on his face. ''Yeah, there is.'' he said and Hikaru nodded, staring at him as he waited. ''Do not call or inform the police, whatever happens. If I fail to save Benji I just fail... the police can't do anything...''  
''Not even when we have the correct address and tell them to surround the building while you get in there to save Benji?'' Hikaru asked and Shun shrugged, staring out of the side window this time. ''I don't know... I will consider it.'' he whispered. ''Please let's get to your house as quick as possible...''  
Hikaru nodded and turned on the engine before slowly pulling back onto the road. He drove back, to his home, while he hoped Shun was doing alright next to him.

Stepping out of the car carefully Hikaru lend Shun a hand and the two men walked up the steps to the small house. Hikaru opened the door and let Shun first before he too went in and closed the door. Helping Shun through the hall, the living room and up the stairs, he kept on supporting his best friend all the way. Until he reached the guest room and kicked the door open.  
He laid Shun down on the bed who groaned again and cried, most likely out of pain. ''Don't worry man, I will get you some medicine so you will no longer feel the pain.'' he said patting Shun's shoulder carefully and Shun nodded. Hikaru left the room to search for some medicine like morphine. It didn't take long before he had returned and he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at Shun. ''Okay so... let me see what wounds you got.'' he said and Shun slowly sat up. Hikaru helped him take off his shirt and Shun laid back down, biting his lip at the stinging and burning pains. ''It doesn't look too bad... maybe you got a broken rib or two, but from as far as I can see barely any visible wounds. Your skin is pulled off here on your shoulder and you have slight burn wound on your left side and one on your arm. There is also a wound on your head here but it has stopped bleeding by now.'' Hikaru said as he pointed at the top of his head, accidentally touching it and causing Shun to pull away his head. Hikaru rubbed the back of his own head in shame, blushing faintly. ''Oh, sorry man... Didn't mean to hurt you. I will disinfect the wounds and bandage them up carefully, okay?''  
Shun nodded and closed his eyes, biting his lip again as he braved himself for the pain to come. Hikaru grabbed the disinfect and a small cotton-wool and carefully went over Shun's wounds, trying not to hurt him, before wrapping the wounds up with bandages. All that time Shun was extremely quiet and Hikaru worried about him slightly.  
''There, all set... You sure you are okay?'' he asked and Shun nodded, looking up at him. ''Okay, is the pain gone? Shall I get you something to eat?'' Hikaru kept on asking and Shun sighed, shaking his head.  
''I'm not hungry... I'm fine.'' he said and Hikaru swallowed, scooting a bit closer to Shun. He carefully ran his hand through Shun's hair as to make sure he wouldn't hurt the top of his head again.  
''You gotta be more careful next time, you look really messed up... I don't want you to be in pain Takeru, it hurts me to see you like this...'' he said and Shun turned his head to look at the wall, avoiding eye contact with Hikaru at all costs. ''Whatever, ignore me if you think that's best and keep on doing this crazy shit. See if I care. I won't stop you if you go out to the next trial, I guess.''  
With those words Hikaru got to his feet and stared at Shun a last time before deciding to lean in and kiss his head. Shun looked at him confused when Hikaru turned around and walked over to the door.  
''Why did you do that? You did it last time, too... Are you joking around again?'' Shun asked but Hikaru shrugged, opening the door and stepping out. He looked at Shun and smiled weakly, hurt in his eyes.  
''I guess I just love you.'' he said and with those words he left the guest room, leaving Shun there staring at the closed door in a daze and utter confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Shun opened his eyes and blinked them a few times, still feeling rather sleepy. He glanced around the room and was a bit confused and startled at first because he didn't know where he was, but soon he remembered that Hikaru had picked him up and brought him to his home. Shun sat up on the bed and stretched his arms, but groaned in pain after; he had forgotten about his wounds. About the first trial he had been through.  
''Shit!'' he said and forced himself off the bed, causing himself more pain. He almost stumbled but decided in time to fall back and take a seat on the edge of the bed.  
''What time is it...?'' Shun asked himself as he turned his head to look around the guest room, searching for a clock, if there was one. His eyes fell on an alarm clock on the nightstand, on the right side of the bed. The red numbers told him it was past 7pm; it was already evening. ''Damn it, I've slept for way too long. I need to get up and go to the next trial, I need to save Benji! Where did I leave the shoebox!?''  
When Shun realized he had left the shoebox at his own home he sighed in frustration, before tears started to well up in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, not sure what to do anymore. He was in so much pain still, but he could not sit here and wait. Yet without the next four origami figures he didn't know what his next trial was nor where to find it. ''What am I going to do now...?''  
Shun wiped the tears from his face and eyes as he thought of his next move, but he didn't have any. He could go home but he was in no condition to drive. And Hikaru probably wouldn't let him go so he had to sneak past the man, which would sure fail horribly.  
A sudden knock on the door startled Shun and he looked up with big eyes before forcing out some words. ''Y-yes, come in?'' he mumbled, his words just loud enough for the person to hear on the other side, he hoped. He guessed it was Hikaru most likely, and when the door got opened he knew he had been right.  
''How are you feeling?'' Hikaru asked as he stood in the doorway. Only his face was visible, popping out from behind the half opened door, as if he was hiding something on the other side. ''You're still going to do that second trial? You're so determined to save Benji?''  
''Of course I am! He was a mistake but he's my son and I love him! I would never want to let anything bad happen to him! And now that he's in this situation I feel like a terrible father...'' Shun yelled angry as he stood, but the pain in his limbs forced him back down onto the bed and his voice trailed off as it slowly died. He stared at the floor, head turned away from Hikaru; there was a sad look on his face. ''But I don't have the origami's, I will never know the next trial now, because I'm sure you will stop me if I try to leave your house...''

''Think again.'' Hikaru said and a grin appeared on his face. Shun stared at him in confusion as Hikaru stepped into the guest room and took something out from behind his back; the shoebox. Shun opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, staring at the object. Hikaru looked down at it, still grinning. ''What? You needed this, right?'' he asked and he threw and caught the shoebox several times before walking over to Shun and keeping the thing in front of him. ''Since you want your son to be saved so much that you're even willing to give up your life for him, I decided to go to your house and grab the thing for you. I stole your house keys from your pocket when you were asleep and sneaked out.''  
''Give it to me!'' Shun said, eager to take it from Hikaru and open the lid so he could grab the second origami and read the paper so he would know about his next trial. But Hikaru had different plans and took a step back, holding the shoebox above Shun's head, the grin on his face had grown massive. ''Why won't you give it?''  
''First I would like a kiss from you.'' Hikaru said and Shun shook his head in annoyance, carefully getting to his feet again as to not cause any pain in his body. ''Stop joking around, Hikaru. I need that thing now.''  
''First a kiss, Takeru, I deserve it after getting this for you, no?'' Hikaru asked and he winked at Shun, before the grin faded from his face and turned into a serious look. ''I'm dead serious, Takeru.''  
''You really want me to kiss you? Why?'' Shun asked in confusion as he stared at the man. Hikaru looked down at the shoebox, a faint blush on his face.  
''Well, can't you remember what I told you before I left you so you could rest, after I took care of your wounds?'' he asked and Shun nodded slowly, though he wasn't really sure anymore what exactly Hikaru had said to him back then. He had been in so much pain, he had blocked out most of Hikaru's words. Though, Hikaru had said to him he loved him, but at that time when he told Shun, Shun thought it had been a joke. But as Shun looked at Hikaru's face now, he saw fear in his eyes, no grin on his face, not even a smile in his eyes. Was he really being serious about this? ''I told you I loved you, that's true. I didn't joke around, I meant what I said.''  
''You did...?'' Shun asked, appearing rather dumbfounded. Though, he should have known. He should have seen the signs whenever he was around Hikaru. They were best friends, he should have known. Because Hikaru always wanted to spend time with him, Hikaru was always there with him. Hikaru always helped him and took care of Benji when Shun couldn't, even when he wasn't all that great with kids and didn't really like them, he often told Shun.

''Soooo... what about that kiss, hmm?'' Hikaru asked and Shun awoke from his daydreaming to see Hikaru looking at him, the grin was back on his face, though it was weak; there was still fear in his eyes. Hikaru was grinning and joking around again like always, because he was nervous and afraid, and tried to hide his true feelings behind this mask. He had always worn a mask around Shun?  
Shun had never realized how Hikaru really felt and who he really was until now. It made him feel so terrible, like a bad friend, now that he knew the truth. Though, could he accept the truth?  
''I would rather not, I'm sorry...'' Shun said with a serious tone and Hikaru looked at him in disappointment, arms wrapped around the shoebox tight as if he didn't want to let it go without getting his reward first. ''Please give it to me Hikaru, I need it now. I need to save Benji. I can't deal with this right now... Please. Please let's just act like adults, because we are.''  
Hikaru sighed and bit his lip and for a moment Shun saw the tears in the man's eyes which were forced back, before the shoebox was roughly shoved into his arms. ''Fine, do whatever you want with it. I hope you find Benji before it's too late...'' Hikaru whispered, clearly in pain though trying his best to hide it. He turned around and left the guest room, slamming the door shut behind him, causing the walls to tremble slightly.  
Shun stared at the closed door for a moment, feeling rather guilty for his words and actions, but soon after that turned around and sat down on the bed, placing the shoebox beside him and pulling off the lid. Immediately he took out the second origami figure, a butterfly this time. Folding it open neatly he read the text on the piece of paper. On the piece of paper it said:

 _ **Are you prepared to suffer to save your son? The old powerplant on Embarcadero Street.**_

Shun swallowed, reading the text on the paper again. He sighed and put the other three remaining origami figures in the box before closing the lid. He got to his feet and carefully rested on his knees on the ground to put the shoe box away, hiding it underneath the bed. He groaned in pain as he did this, and groaned again when he got back up. Sitting back on the bed he felt in his pocket, noticing the phone was still there. Feeling his back pocket however he noticed the gun was gone. Shun gasped and jumped to his feet, causing a strong sting of pain to course through his body again. But there was no time to waste, he had to find the gun and get going. He had to save Benji before it was too late.  
Shun moved over to the door, limping rather badly. Opening the door he stepped out of the guest room and left for the stairs, leaving the door open behind him. He slowly walked down the stairs taking one step at a time. Down there in the living room he could hear the TV on, the sound blasting through the room; a sign Hikaru was still rather angry with him.  
Finally reaching the end of the stairs Shun stepped into the living room and looked at Hikaru, who was laying on his belly on the couch eating chips, his head turned towards the TV and his eyes probably burning by the brightness.  
''Hikaru, I need to ask you something important...'' Shun said as he tried to reach out over the sound of the TV; his voice died off, though. However, it seemed like Hikaru had heard him, because he turned on his back and stared at Shun with still disappointment in his eyes.  
''What's it?'' he asked and Shun sighed, he rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the ground, a faint blush on his face; he didn't really know how to start this. What if Hikaru said no because Shun had hurt his feelings? Then Shun could say goodbye to getting any last he from his best friend.  
''Well, I need to go do the second trial, I cannot waste any time, but... I cannot drive in my condition, I can barely even walk.'' he began and Hikaru nodded his head, as if he was telling Shun to continue speaking. ''But I need to do this, I need to save Benji. So I need your help. Can you please drive me to the old powerplant on Embarcadero Street...? I would much appreciate it...''  
''Took you long enough.'' Hikaru said with an irritated tone to his voice and Shun looked up at him in confusion. He watched how Hikaru took out his own car keys and stared toying with them on his finger. Though, his face stayed dead serious. ''Let's go.''


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting darker the closer they came to the powerplant. Shun sat in the passenger seat and stared out of the window while Hikaru drove the car. It had started to rain again really badly; rain was pouring from the sky and ticking against he windows. It was hard to see what was out there on the streets with this blurred view. ''We are getting close, you really wanna go through with this?'' Hikaru asked and he gave Shun a quick glance before focusing his eyes on the road again. There was a worried look in his eyes and a hint of annoyance. ''Shit weather...''  
''I don't want to but I need to, Hikaru. If I want to see Benji alive again I have to find him...'' Shun said and Hikaru nodded, trying to get a clearer view through the window by narrowing his eyes and bending forward over the steering wheel slightly, though it didn't really seem to help much by seeing the expression on his face. Shun sighed and rested his head on his hand, which find support near the window. He was growing rather uneasy, because he wasn't sure how many days Benji would be able to hold on. Shun was really afraid he wouldn't be able to save his son.  
''We are here.'' Hikaru suddenly said and Shun looked at him. He could feel the car being pulled to the side of the road and watched how Hikaru pulled on the steering wheel. Once the car stood still Hikaru stepped out of the car, looking at Shun with still a rather disappointed look in his eyes. ''Wait here.'' he said before slamming his door shut. Shun frowned and followed Hikaru's silhouette with his eyes as he walked around the car and came to open Shun's door.  
''You didn't need to-'' Shun said but he was cut off by Hikaru who grabbed Shun's arm and carefully pulled him out of the car, supporting him. ''I wanted to.'' Hikaru simply said and he looked at Shun. In response Shun stared back at him, blinking in confusion.  
''Um, thank you... you can let go of me now... I can walk by myself.'' he said and Hikaru let go of Shun before shrugging and leaning against his car, hands hidden in his pockets. ''Thank you, Hikaru.''  
''Anytime.'' Hikaru said, he still appeared rather angry with Shun, but there was a weak smile on his face now. ''Go see if you can find a way in. If you need help let me know.''

Shun nodded in response and turned around, stepping towards the high stone walls surrounding the building. He tried opening the big door but it was no use; it wouldn't budge. Shun walked around the side and tried to see if there was another way in, when he saw a bunch of wires were once used to be a stone wall; they wall had probably been removed due to damage and they had put wires there to keep unwanted visitors out. Shun went over to the wires and carefully grabbed them as he tried to pull some up so he could make some way for himself. However, upon touching it he winced and pulled back his hand, looking at the blood on his hand.  
''Need help with that?'' a sudden voice asked and Shun almost screamed out in shock. He turned his head quickly to see it was Hikaru and groaned in irritation. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves and his racing heart. ''I scared you?''  
''Yeah you did, please don't do that again...'' Shun muttered. He wanted to yell at Hikaru, but he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. He guessed that even though this was an old powerplant there were probably still guard roaming around. Hence the big walls and the wires surrounding the building. ''Can... can you help me pull this up and keep it up so I can crawl through it?''  
''Sure, anything for you, Takeru.'' Hikaru said and he joined up with Shun, grabbing the upper wires and pulling them up. He pulled a face at feeling the wires cut through his flesh but kept them in place. Shun looked at him, a sigh escaping his mouth.  
''Please stop Hikaru, I don't want to hear that again.'' Shun said and Hikaru looked at him, the disappointment in his eyes seemed to grow. ''Just thought I would mention it again.'' the man said in response and Shun shrugged, getting onto his knees and crawling through the fence of wires. Once he was sure he had reached the other side safely he got to his feet and stared at Hikaru, who let go off the wires and licked the small cuts on his hand, getting rid of the blood.  
''Thank you...'' Shun said, not wanting to talk about the former thing anymore. Hikaru gave him a glance and shrugged it off, waving his unharmed hand at him.  
''Yeah yeah whatever. Go now, don't waste your time. You got my phone number, call me when you need me.'' he said and Shun nodded. He turned around and ran towards the building, for as far as he still could. He still sort of limped badly, but he could not take it easy right now. He would take it easy in a few days.

Reaching the building he began to search for another way in, this time to actually enter the powerplant. Walking through the area search around for a moment he found a small door at the end, next to it there was a butterfly sprayed on the wall with graffiti. Shun could remember the second origami figure being a butterfly, so he guessed this was where he had to be. He tried to open the door and it creaked open slowly. Shun stepped into the dark hallway, staring around him. ''This place gives me bad feelings... I better find the next clue quick.''  
Upon further inspection Shun noticed it was a dark room, rather small, with in front of him on the other side of the room a valve. A shiver ran down Shun's spine and he walked over to it, resting his hands on the wheel. Taking a deep breath he stared turning the wheel; it was heavy but not impossible and not long after Shun had managed to turn in completely and he opened a small door, revealing a dark, small, scary... tunnel.  
Shun immediately took a step back, swallowing. He stared into that darkness with big eyes filled with shock and terror; a small tunnel, dark, narrow, scary. You could easily get stuck in there, right? Shaking his head Shun felt tears sting his eyes; no, he couldn't do this, not this. This was going too far, this was insane. He was going to die. He wouldn't make this, never. Benji.  
The thought of his son made him open his eyes and he stopped the tears from coming out. Staring at the darkness again he saw this small box with matches lay in the opening. Shun walked over to it and grabbed it, shoving open the lid and counting the amount of matches inside. ''Is... is this enough to get out...?'' he asked himself, though he did not know the answer. He had to do this, for his son, though right now it felt like he was dying; he was truly terrified. ''Don't chicken out now... do this for Benji. If you quit now you're a bad father... Get in there!''  
Shun forced himself to crawl into the tunnel, taking one step at a time carefully. He held the box with matches in his right hand as he went into the darkness, crawling on his stomach. It felt so oppressive in here, so narrow and cramped. Shun had a hard time breathing and he could feel his heartbeat rising already. Sweat started to drip from his forehead and he wiped at it with the fist filled with matches. Trying to breath slowly and calmly he returned to crawling again, tears stinging his eyes once more. His view was becoming blurry but he didn't allow himself to give in to his biggest fear. He kept on telling himself he was going to make it, that he was going to save Benji, that they were going to live a better and happier live after this. But that only happened in fairy tales, right? No, not if Shun did his best and completed all the trials, then he would be able to end his story like that of a fairy tale.

Shun kept on crawling and crawling, forcing himself to go on, forcing himself not to cry. He actually was pretty proud of himself for going this far, but the fear was becoming terrible and he began to feel lightheaded. For a moment he wanted to turn around and head back, chicken out. But that's when he heard something slam shut behind him and he screamed. Turning his head to look Shun saw the way out behind him had closed; the valve had been shut. But by who? Or had it been the wind. Shun screamed again, fear taking over.  
He started slamming his fists on the ground in anger, terror and frustration. He was stuck in here and the only way out was to move forward. He started to cry, begging to be let out, but there was no one who heard him; this was not a show with quizzes and earning money, this was real life. If he didn't move on soon and find the exit, he would die here in the darkness.  
''You can do it... you can do it...'' he whispered to himself and he forced back his tears yet he was too late; they already had fallen and now they kept coming. Swallowed and biting his lip softly Shun returned to crawling through the tunnel, but suddenly pulled back his arms and screamed as he felt pain stinging them. Without thinking twice he took out a match and lit it, holding it in front of his face. That's when it hit him, that's when he knew for sure he was going to die.  
Broken glass. Broken glass everywhere on the ground. The whole tunnel was filled with it and there was no other way out; Shun had to crawl through it. Broken glass; the Origami Killer sure enough was a psychopathic being. For a moment Shun thought he was being watched by the person and he quickly looked around him, but it was too dark to see anything. Shun began to panic again and he cried hysterically slamming his fists on the ground again and hiding his face in his arms, soaking his sleeves with tears. ''I can't do this! NOT THIS! Benji I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible father! But... but I can't! I can't!''  
Laying there for a while crying he didn't now what to die. After minutes of feeling so terribly afraid, he tried to calm himself down again. It felt like the walls were closing in on him and Shun took another deep breath, closing his eyes firmly, wishing it was a bad dream.  
Hikaru. Hikaru had told him he could ask him for help whenever. Shun had his phone number, he could call his best friend. Hikaru couldn't really help him, but he always knew how to cheer up Shun ever since they were little kids, and Shun felt safe near him. He felt so much better whenever Hikaru talked to him. Hikaru would talk to him, and he would try to calm Shun down and talk him through this.

Shun took out his phone and chose Hikaru's number in his contact list, starting the call. He waited for the call to be answered and meanwhile cursed at the device, cursed at Hikaru for being so slow with picking up. And that's when he heard a voice on the other side.  
''Takeru, are you there? Why are you calling?'' Hikaru asked through the phone and Shun sighed in relief; he wasn't actually relieved yet but he was glad Hikaru had picked up the phone. ''What's going on Takeru? Are you there? Takeru? Shun!''  
''I... I'm sorry! Hikaru, I'm here, I'm here!'' Shun called out, crying. Hikaru immediately asked why he was crying upon hearing the sobs, and he waited in utter silence for Shun's response, terribly worried about him. ''I... I am on my next trial... It's... I need to crawl through a tunnel... a dark narrow tunnel... I'm afraid... But... but that's not all. There's broken glass, all over the ground. I need to crawl through it, Hikaru... I'm terrified... I'm going to die...!'' Shun called out, his voice growing hoarse. On the other side Hikaru trying to calm him, gently.  
''Ssshh, it's okay Takeru, you will be okay...'' he began and Shun nodded, gripping the phone tight, tears streaming down his face. ''You can do it, just crawl, crawl slowly. You will get through it if you crawl slowly. Broken glass is tricky, but if you crawl slowly you have a better chance of avoiding the sharpest pieces of keeping yourself from rushing into them. Just stay calm and crawl.''  
''O-okay...'' Shun whispered, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves. He held the phone near his ear but didn't say anything. All he did was sobbing. Hikaru made the same sound on the other side of the call and Shun swallowed. He had to crawl further but didn't want to lose Hikaru, so he tossed around his phone a bit until the matches were in his left hand and his phone in his right. ''I... I'm gonna crawl, please don't hang up the phone, even if I don't say anything, don't hang up... Talk to me till the glass stops...''  
''Okay, I will keep on talking to you till you're out of there. Promise.'' Hikaru said in response and Shun nodded. He began to crawl again, through the tunnel. The glass hurt so much and the lightheaded feeling was getting worse, but Shun managed to forget about it and focus on his one and only goal; saving Benji.  
Several times he had to make a turn in the tunnel, choose between two or three different ways. From what he had learned in high school the wind blew towards a place with fresh air, which indicated there was a way out. So Shun lit the match every time and watched where the flame was blown to, before going that way.

After what seemed like an eternity Shun saw light at the end of the tunnel and his eyes widened. He stopped moving and stared in silence, causing Hikaru to feel worried again.  
''Takeru, why did you stop? Are you still there? Talk to me, please.'' he said, his voice sounding begging. Shun began to crawl again slowly, towards the light. ''Oh, you're okay, than god. What are you doing man?''  
''Hikaru, I see a way out, light at the end of the tunnel. There is a way out. I'm almost there!'' Shun said in response, his voice growing by the minute as he grew excited. Tears of happiness started flooding down his face.  
''You don't know for sure yet if that's really the end of the trial, don't get your hopes up too high, too soon.'' Hikaru said and Shun mumbled a quick soft yes before crawling faster, rushing himself through the class. The sound of glass was almost deafening in this narrow and hollow tunnel as it echoed through the area. ''Takeru calm down! You are crawling too quickly! You might tear open a vein if you keep this up! Do you want to bleed to death!? Hey! TAKERU!''  
Shun didn't listen, he ignored Hikaru's voice and the stinging pains in his body, anywhere where the glass cut or where his old wounds hurt. He didn't care for that anymore. If he had to bleed to death then he preferred to bleed to death in an open space with fresh air where he didn't feel locked up. ''TAKERU DAMN IT!''  
Shun reached the end of the tunnel and crawled out, not looking below him. He fell down to the ground and rolled through a few more shards of glass before he came to a atop. Coughing and groaning he laid there and panted heavily. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, laying there for a while till he had caught his breath again. ''Takeru are you insane!? You could have died! Takeru! Takeru are you there, are you okay!?'' Hikaru called out again and Shun smiled weakly, nodding his head before whispering in return: ''Yes, yes I am... I am out, I am free.''  
''Be more careful next time, you got me worried!'' Hikaru yelled through the phone and Shun huffed, forcing himself to his feet. He put the matches in his pocket and looked around the small room to find yet another tunnel just big enough for him. He swallowed and looked in it to see it went down, like a slide. ''Be more careful, Takeru.''  
''From what I've learned from this trial and the last being careful is not enough to win. You need to have speed and strength, but most of all tenacity. You have to be determined. And I am determined to save my son...'', Shun said and Hikaru mumbled Shun's name, begging the man to listen to him. ''Hikaru, there is another tunnel going down here, but it's not like the one before. It's like a slide, which means I will be out of it much faster... I'm not sure what's at the end but it's the only way out for me at this point. I will call you back once I'm on the other side, okay?''  
''You sound like you are actually enjoying this, why?'' Hikaru asked on the other side of the phone and Shun smirked, a sparkle of pride on his eyes.  
''I just managed to go through things I would have not done if Benji's life was not at stake, not ever. And I've overcome them. I've even overcome my biggest fear, Hikaru; I've crawled through a tunnel while I have claustrophobia. A tunnel filled with razor sharp shards of glass. And I survived, Hikaru. Aren't you proud of me?''  
''I guess... but please be careful. Please, don't die...'' Hikaru whispered and Shun nodded, clamping his phone firmly in his hand. '' want to see you back safe and sound. I want to see you smile.''  
''Thank you Hikaru, I couldn't have done this without you.'' Shun said in response, not wanting to talk about Hikaru's feelings again; he avoided those words and feelings on purpose right now. There came no words from the other side so Shun ended the call and put his phone in his pocket as well. He stared into the tunnel again and swallowed, before pulling himself up in there and letting go of the edges, sliding down into utter darkness. He screamed all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Shun hit the ground hard as he came sliding down the tunnel. Groaning he slowly got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face as he stood there, staring around him in a daze. His eyes fell on what was in the part of the building; the actual heart of the powerplant. There was electricity all around him, and down there it was even the worst. Shun swallowed as he looked around. It wasn't that high so he managed to jump down without bruising or breaking anything. Stumbling however he fell again and slowly forced himself to his feet, resting his hands on his knees as he bend over, catching up on his breath.  
He looked at the powerplant, a sinking feeling in his guts. ''Do I need to go through there...?'' he asked himself as he stared at the things, the bolts of electricity not hard to miss. Looking on his left he saw a blue door with coward written on it and Shun guessed that if he went through that door it was over, that he wouldn't get the needed letters for the address if he went there. ''I'm no coward...''  
Staring back at the powerplant he took a deep breath and started walking around, searching for a way through it. ''I am no coward and I can do it. I will do this. I won't back down...'' he told himself. ''There needs to be a way through somewhere, a place where I can crawl through. Somewhere around here...''  
''There must be something on the other side...'' Shun kept on saying, trying to make himself feel a bit more brave to go through with this. Because he was actually crazy for doing these things. Reaching the powerplant he backed up when a bolt of electricity dashed in front of him. He swallowed and shook his head, forcing himself to stay calm. That's when he saw one of them was off, there was no electricity coming from that one. Thus Shun wouldn't get shocked if he went through there.  
Not hesitating he moved over to it and grabbed the wire carefully, feeling to make sure it was indeed off. When he found out it was he pulled up the wire and tried to crawl through it. He made his way through but went a bit too fast and lost his balance, stumbling and almost hitting a few wires in front of him which did have electricity. Sighing in relief he took a deep breath and took a few steps back again. Looking around him he tried to find another one which was off, but it seemed like most of them were on; some didn't release electricity bolts but they could still be a high danger. Shun huffed angry.  
''Damn asshole made the first one easy to get me trapped in here...'' he muttered to himself. His eyes fell on some wires on his left. They didn't show electricity bolts but Shun didn't feel safe touching them. ''I need to crawl through but I need to be careful to not touch anything...'' he told himself and he slowly moved over to it.

Carefully Shun bent forward and he placed his right hand through an opening on the other side. He went in a crawling position and then carefully brought his right leg to that same side, as well. He did the same with his left hand and left leg all so carefully, making sure he wouldn't touch any of these wires. Once he was on the other side he sighed in relief and stood there for a moment catching his breath. ''The tunnel was still worse, though.'' he whispered and a smirk appeared on his face. ''This isn't so hard, I can do this if I am careful.''  
On the other side of this big room Shun saw another white butterfly sprayed on the wall so he assumed he had to go there; there he would find the next memory chip with the next needed letters for the address. He had to get there to save Benji. Getting the memory chip meant one step closer to saving his son. He found another way through and waked over to it, carefully trying to get on the other side. However, this time he was less careful because he was rushing it a bit, and he touched one of the wires with his hand, immediately he felt an immense shock course through his body and he fell back, laying there on the ground groaning. Pushing himself up with his hands he felt his right hand sting and bit his lip, but he tried to ignore the pain as best as he could and got back to his feet.  
''Okay, note to self; they are actually on...'' Shun muttered as he rubbed his hurt hand. He swallowed as he stared at the wires again. Now that he had been shocked he felt a lot more insecure and scared. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to pass now. But he had to, for Benji. So he had to man up and get through there. He had to crawl again. ''Let's do this...''  
Once again trying to be more careful Shun crawled through. He came closer and closer to his destiny, to his goal. One more crossing and he would be on the other side, where the butterfly was sprayed. One more time to cross these wires. Forcing himself to cross one last time Shun took another deep breath and started crawling through once more, making sure not to hit any more wires. When both his hands and his right leg were on the other side he found himself a bit stuck and decided to pull his left leg through even though he might hit another wire this way. Closing his eyes firmly and bracing himself for any pain he rolled on his right side and forced his left leg through, causing it to touch one of the wires. Again he felt an immense shock going through his body and he screamed out in pain before groaning for a moment. He felt tears sting his eyes and wiped at them with his sleeve, before crawling over the ground, away from the electricity. As long as he was away from there he was fine.

Getting up with effort he looked at the white butterfly on the wall to see a small wooden table beneath it. On it laid the next memory chip for the phone. Shun rested his hands on the table and stared at it for a moment as he caught his breath and tried to calm his racing heart, which he felt beating in his throat and the sides of his head. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes with his fingers before grasping the memory ship and grabbing the old phone from his back pocket. He put the chip in there and stared at the black screen lighting up. There was another scene of his son Benji crying out for help, crying out for him. Shun swallowed and felt tears well up in his eyes again. He let them fall this time and they rolled down his cheek as he kept staring at the phone's screen.  
The screen turned black again and the letters he had earned before appeared again, and this time two new signs appeared as well; two new letters, E and L. The text on the screen now said:

 _ **-**_ _ **52- - - - - - - -  
R- - -E-ELT- - - -**_

Shun sighed in frustration; only two letters? He got only two letters for all this bullshit? In his anger Shun kicked the table, letting out a furious groan of frustration; this Origami Killer was seriously fucking around with him, playing games, and Shun was in no mood.  
He put away the phone and looked around him, seeing a door which he guessed was the way out. With a sigh of utter frustration and worry he walked over to the door and opened it, stepping outside and closing it behind him. Immediately he stood outside, on the other side of the building; he had gone in on the other side somewhere, he assumed, but the area was so big he had no idea of where he was now. Finding a rather high metal fence he grasped the bars with his hands and pulled himself up, climbing over it. It took a lot of effort but eventually he had crossed it and he jumped down. However, he lost his balance and fell, hitting the concrete of the road. He lad there still for a moment, not even groaning in pain. He just laid there and stared at the grey concrete, tears flooding his face now.  
''I will save you Benji, I promise...'' he whispered but he didn't move a muscle, until he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Slowly reaching his hand to it he took it from his pocket and answered the call, keeping the phoned near his ear. ''Yes...?''  
''Takeru, where are you? You hung up the phone and you were gone for at least an hour. I've called you multiple times before but you never answered.'' a voice on the other side of the call said, Hikaru. Feeling extremely tired Shun frowned and tried to get himself up in a sitting position. He sat there with his back resting against the fence, staring up at the dark sky; just now he realized it was still raining, and he was soaking wet. He had felt so numb all this time, he hadn't realized the weather was still like shit, and neither had he felt any pain from his wounds until now; his cuts from the broken glass now stung badly and his right hand burned from the shock it had experienced. And he also felt the burning wounds and the broken rips and bruised limps from this morning's travel with the car.  
''You did...? Oh, I didn't hear my phone. I was busy.'' Shun said, still not really paying much attention to his wounds and the pain he felt. It was all still pretty much a daze to him. A bad dream.  
''What happened, Takeru?'' Hikaru asked and Shun shook his head, even though Hikaru couldn't see him do that.  
''I will tell you everything when you pick me up, it's too much to tell right now on the phone and I'm exhausted...'' Shun said in response and he heard a sigh coming from the other side. Looking around him he muttered, ''I think I'm on the other side of the building. Just drive a circle around it and I'm sure you will find me.''

After a while Shun and Hikaru returned at Hikaru's house and even though Shun had refused, Hikaru had sent him straight to bed. Shun had been through so much today, he was truly exhausted and needed to sleep; he needed his rest. Hikaru had helped him up the stairs, supporting him all the way up to his own room, which was closer to the stairs than the guest room. Once inside he had rested Shun on the bed and treated his wounds, before pulling up the covers so Shun could sleep. And now Shun once again refused to sleep.  
''I need to do the next trial, I'm almost there... Three more Hikaru and then I can sleep. Three more to save Benji and then I can close my eyes...'' he whispered but Hikaru shook his head, disappointment in his eyes.  
''No, you're going to sleep right now and we will continue this bullshit tomorrow if you really need to. I will lock the door so you can't go out till the next morning.'' he said in response and Shun gave him a nasty stare. Hikaru just shrugged and turned around to leave his bedroom, but Shun stopped him, speaking again.  
''Where are you gonna sleep now that I'm in your room?'' he asked and Hikaru looked back at him, smiling weakly. ''I will try the guest room for once. I should know how it feels to sleep in that bed if I ever get any guests over in the future.''  
''Well I already slept in it and it's a good bed, no worries.'' Shun said, a weak grin on his face. Hikaru just looked at him for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. ''You really are one of a kind, Takeru.'' he said before smiling brightly at Shun. ''Now get some rest, okay? Just sleep for a few hours, at least a few. You can't go on doing this when you're tired.''  
After saying this he didn't wait for an answer but left the room. The door closed behind him and Shun could hear a lock turn; Hikaru had really locked him in here, and the shoebox with the origami figures was in another room. Shun had no other choice than to sleep for a while, just to let time pass by quicker.  
However, he couldn't sleep because he was so worried about his son. Shun kept staring at the ceiling, a nervous feeling in his guts as his heart beat fast in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but that wasn't so easy. Benji never left his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Shun opened his eyes and blinked a few times, staring around him in confusion. When he realized he was in Hikaru's room he remembered what had happened the other day. His first two trials, he had survived them, he had won them. Though, he was still rather far away from saving his son Benji. Sitting up in his bed with effort Shun stared at the walls, feeling rather numb and dazed. It felt to him like nothing did really matter anymore. Though, he couldn't give up now, how tired he even felt.  
He heard footsteps outside the room and looked up, getting to his feet and walking over to the door. Trying the door handle he realized the door was still locked. Shun sighed and knocked on the door a few times, calling out for Hikaru.  
''Yo Hika, get me out of here. It's morning, I've slept. That's what you wanted, right?'' he asked as he kept on knocking. The footsteps stopped and for a moment there was utter silence, until suddenly Shun heard a lock turn. Hikaru opened the door and Shun took a few steps back to it wouldn't get shoved into his face. He looked at Hikaru with a hint of confusion in his eyes. ''So... you're gonna let me out now?'' he asked and Hikaru nodded, sadness in his eyes. ''Don't worry, I will be careful. I can count on your help if I need it, right?''

''Of course.'' Hikaru simply said, he looked rather tired as he stood there in the doorway, leaning against the door post. Shun gave him a stare with narrowed eyes before asking, ''Where is the shoebox? Is it still in the guestroom?''  
In response Hikaru shrugged and Shun walked past him quickly, shoving him aside. Hikaru hollered some words but Shun didn't hear him, he didn't pay any attention to him. He rushed over to the guest room and ignored the pain in his body when he slipped and slid across the floor, before ending up in front of the bed and kneeling, bending over to search underneath it. He sighed in relief when he found the shoebox, pulling it out from underneath the bed. Behind him Hikaru entered the room, an angry look in his eyes.  
''Why did you do that? I would never throw that thing away or hide it from you, I'm not like that.'' he said, turning his hand into a fist as he tried to keep his cool. ''I didn't even know where you had left it.'' he muttered after that, looking away from Shun with this annoyed expression on his face.  
''Mhm.'' Shun said in response, though he wasn't really addressing Hikaru. He threw the shoebox on the bed and pulled off the lid, putting it aside.

Shun took out the next origami figure, the one with the number 'three' written on it. It was the green lizard. Staring at it for a moment Shun took a deep breath as he braced himself for what was about to come this time, before folding it open. Meanwhile Hikaru had appeared behind him, staring over Shun's shoulder to see the origami figure and the text on it. ''What does it say?'' he asked, arms crossed and still a rather annoyed expression on his face. Shun shrugged, not sure yet as he was busy unfolding it.  
''Are you gonna do the trial? I mean, I'm sure you will be able to skip one ad do the others...'' Hikaru spoke again and Shun huffed, turning his head to look at Hikaru. ''Are you insane?'' Shun asked in response, causing Hikaru to give him a nasty glance. ''I will do all of them, I will do all of these trials and save Benji.''  
''Whatever dude.'' Hikaru muttered, taking a step back. He looked at the wall angry as Shun sighed and turned back to the piece of paper which he had just unfolded. It read:

 _ **Are you prepared to make a sacrifice to save your son?  
9711 Marble Street**_

''Well, I guess I have to go... bye Hikaru.'' Shun said as he laid the piece of paper back in the shoebox and put the lid back on it. He bend knelt down to hide the shoebox back under the bed. When he wanted to turn around and eave the guestroom Hikaru stopped him, however, standing between him and the exit. ''What? What's wrong? Please, let me through. I need to go.''  
''You're not going anywhere... without me.'' Hikaru said and his angry look turned into a weak yet warm smile. He lowered his arms before grabbing Shun's hands, squeezing them tight. Shun wanted to pull back but Hikaru held them way too tight for Shun to release himself. ''I'm going to drive you there and if you need me you call me, okay?''  
''Yes, I will...'' Shun mumbled as he stared down at heir hands, before looking back up at Hikaru and giving him a begging look. ''Can you please let go of my hands now so we can drive me there? I would much appreciate it...''  
''Why do you keep acting like this? You are my best friend and I thought we would support each other for ever and ever. That was the deal we made when we were kids, right?'' Hikaru asked but Shun avoided his question, getting to a whole different subject as he pulled his hands free finally and glanced away.  
''It's Monday, shouldn't you be at college right now?'' he asked and Hikaru gave him a shocked look, before shaking his head roughly.  
''Hell no, not with you being in this situation. I called the school, I told them I was sick. I will drive you to that street and help you out, you got that?'' he answered and Shun shrugged, before stepping past Hikaru out of the guest room. He wanted to go down the stairs but found himself stuck on the upper step, groaning in pain as he had trouble putting his foot down. However, Hikaru was there immediately to support him and help him down. ''Why are you so stubborn? Why are you avoiding my questions? Why are you avoiding me?'' he asked, but all Shun did was look away and act like he didn't hear the man speak.

''Takeru!''  
Shun gave Hikaru a glare before pulling himself free from Hikaru's grip. However, this movement caused him to lose his balance and stumble down the stairs. Hikaru rushed after him and was just in time with grabbing his arm and holding him tight, keeping Shun from hitting the ground and getting more wounds. ''You are being a total fucker! Why won't you listen to me nor talk to me! Fine, if you don't wanna talk to me then don't, but at least follow my goddamn advice! All I want for you is to be safe and happy, and not dead, got it!?''  
''I will be happy once I find Benji...'' Shun whispered as he stared at the ground. Hikaru helped him down to the floor and gave him a worried look before carefully wrapping his arms around Shun and hugging him tight. ''Let go of me...'' Shun whispered, his voice turning a bit louder, but Hikaru kept holding him, not afraid of Shun's threats. ''And you will find him,'' Hikaru said instead, ignoring Shun's last words and trying to give him hope and confidence. ''you will find him and I will help you. I would never leave your side, whatever would happen. That's a promise.''  
''Can you keep promises?'' Shun suddenly asked and Hikaru looked at him confused before nodding, making his grip around Shun's body tighter. ''Of course I can keep promises.'' he said but Shun didn't look at him, he just stared at the ground, muttering, ''I guess I can't... I can't even keep a single promise to Benji...''  
''What promise?'' Hikaru asked, still looking rather confused.  
''All of them.'' Shun responded, a sad look in his eyes as he finally lifted his head slightly, staring at the wall next to the door leading to the hallway. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he sniffled softly. ''I can't even keep the promise of saving him. I mean, look at me. I'm wounded, exhausted, broken, beaten up. I can't do anything to save Benji, I'm a terrible father...''  
''You are not a terrible father. You're the best one in the world, you try to be the very best. Benji wants to be saved by you, right? That means he thinks you're he best father in the world.'' Hikaru said with a soft tone to his voice as he wiped Shun's tears away with his sleeve, before grabbing Shun's head and resting it against his chest.  
''That doesn't make any sense...'' Shun muttered and Hikaru smiled, patting Shun's head affectionately. They stood there like this for a moment, until Shun came to his senses and pulled himself free from Hikaru's grip, ending the hug. ''We need to go. Please drive me there, Hikaru.''  
''Okay, let's go. Marble Street, right?'' Hikaru asked as he pulled back his hands and Shun nodded, avoiding his gaze. ''I wonder what the lizard stands for.''

Hikaru had driven Shun to the place where he had to be and Shun had stepped out of the car, entering a building which looked rather abandoned, just like all the other places he had been to, yet. Turning his head to look at Hikaru's car he saw it drive off into another street. Hikaru was most likely going t park the car somewhere and then wait for Shun.  
Staring at the ground in a daze for a moment Shun tried to collect his thoughts, before forcing himself to enter the building. He opened a door on the side and stepped in, closing the door behind him. It was dark, though there were still enough windows to let in a faint blueish light. He felt something move near his feat and stared down in shock, pulling up his feet as an automatic reaction. When he saw it was a rat darting around he shuddered and shook his head, wanting to get rid of the thought. ''I'm not afraid of rats.'' he told himself. And he wasn't. Though being in a place like this gave him the creeps. He started looking around, for a sign that would tell him where to go. He remembered the last building had contained white butterflies sprayed on the walls where he had to be, so he went to look for something on the walls that looked like a lizard.  
At the end of the hall he found one; there was a door next to it and Shun guessed he had to go in there. Not really sure what to expect or what to find in the room behind this door he bit his lip and it took a few minutes before he finally managed to grasp his courage, opening the door. He left the door open this time, in case he needed to go out immediately, whatever it was for.  
Shun stepped into a small room with a few windows and a dusty restroom on the left, the door gone. In front of him in the middle of the room stood a wooden table with a computer on it, or at least, it looked like some sort of camera. The thing was turned on, and there was this white 'play' icon on the black screen.

Shun frowned before stepping over to it, taking look at the screen. There was a chair at the table but Shun didn't feel like sitting down, afraid something would happen if he did. ''What is this...? Where is my next trial? Is this it...? What does this asshole expect me to do?''  
Shun pushed the play button on the screen and all of a sudden the screen lit up, showing him while there was a red dot on the upper right of the screen; it was a camera, filming him. ''Wait... what...?'' he asked himself. He got a bit startled when suddenly a female robotic voice started speaking, a bit the same like the one he had heard in the car when he had driven against traffic.  
''Are you prepared to suffer to save your son?'' the voice asked and immediately a shiver ran down Shun's spine. What was going to happen? What did he need to do? He waited for the voice to speak again, giving him orders. ''You have five minutes to cut off the last section of one of your fingers in front of the camera. If you succeed you will get your reward.''

''Wait what!?'' Shun called out in shock, not sure if he had heard that correctly. He had to cut off a part of his finger? And he had to choose which finger? But why? He didn't even have anything to cut it with. ''You're a fucking asshole! A fucking psychotic asshole!'' Shun screamed at the screen, filming his furious face. Though immediately after acting furious he began to fee terrified, especially when he saw the screen counting down starting from five minutes. ''Oh fuck, you're actually serious... Okay, okay... I need something to cut with... Something sharp, something that will cut quick.''  
Shun immediately dashed around, looking around the room. His eyes fell on something sparkly in the corner on the wooden floor and found out it was a knife. Shun swallowed and grabbed it, before turning back around and laying the object on the table. ''Wait, I can't just cut off my finger. It will definitely get infected or bleed horribly if I don't do anything about the wound... I need something to disinfect and cover the wound with.'' he told himself. He remembered there was a restroom on his left and went over to it, searching around. There was still small cabinet hanging above the sink which contained a roll of bandages and some disinfect, like Shun needed to have. ''Great, motherfucker thought of everything... He's very organized for a murderer and a psychopathic freak...''  
Shun went back to the table and laid the bandages and the disinfect on it, removing the cap from the small bottle. He stared at the screen, watching a few more seconds count down before taking his seat on the chair and grabbing the knife in his right hand. He looked at his left hand and felt his eye twitch slightly at the thought of cutting off a finger. Which finger should he cut off? He actually needed all of them, but which did he need less?  
''The pinky finger...'' Shun whispered to himself, confirming his thoughts with words. He looked at the camera that was still filming him and took a deep breath, knowing he would soon feel an immense pain. He was terrified but he had to do this, for Benji. There was no other way. Opening his eyes after mediating for a moment, bringing down his raised heart beat, he looked at the camera again and flipped it off, an angry look in his eyes. ''Fuck you!'' he said furious, before looking at the pinky finger on his left hand. He brought up the knife and wanted to close his eyes, but knew that if he did he probably would miss his finger or cut off another one, or maybe even two. Or maybe even his whole hand. ''How terrifying it even might be, keep looking...'' he told himself, before bringing the knife down towards his finger with great speed. The knife cut through the flesh and the upper part of his bone and Shun screamed out in pain. He looked down to see blood gushing out from the wound, but the upper part of his finger was still attached to his hand. Shun forced himself to bring down the knife again and started cutting a few times roughly until the last section of his pinky finger fell off and rolled onto the wooden floor.

''Oh my god! FUCK! FUUUCK!'' Shun screamed out in pain and he reached for the wound with his other hand, falling to the floor and laying there rolling around. Tears flooded his face as he sobbed and cursed at the camera, called the person who had kidnapped his son the most terrible names. He gasped for air; it felt like he was going to pass out, he felt lightheaded. Vomiting all over the floor Shun cried out in pain and screamed at the top of his lungs, almost choking on his own vomit.  
When most of the pain finally faded Shun clamped the side of the table firmly and pullet himself up. The blood was now streaming alongside his hand and wrist onto the ground, and was a terrible and disgusting side. Grabbing the opened bottle of disinfect Shun poured it over his wound and screamed again, biting his lip till it bled.  
Once the stinging pain too passed, he grabbed the bandages and started covering up his hand quickly. It were old bandages and the blood soaked it, and Shun didn't exactly wrap it around his hand neatly, but it was enough to put pressure on his finger and keep most of the blood from pouring out. ''Oh my fucking god... damn... fuck...'' he whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. He then held his left hand tight to his chest, staring at the camera. ''I... I did this t-trial in t-time, I h-hope you're f-fucking h-happy... a-asshole! Where is m-my fucking r-reward!?''  
''Under the desk.'' the voice said and Shun let out a hissing-like sound at the screen before collapsing down onto his knees. He looked under the desk but there was nothing there. He felt his heart sink and fear rose up inside of him. There was nothing there under the desk. But then he saw one of the wooden planks was lose and quickly Shun reached out to pull the plank away. A hole underneath it appeared and Shun reached in, finding a memory chip and taking it out. ''F-finally! Thank g-god!''  
Shun let out a few more shaky breaths and groaned a few more times as he got back up. Lightheaded from the blood loss and the fear he sat down on the chair and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes for a moment and steadying his breathing. ''Oh... oh my god...'' he whispered, waiting for the lightheaded feeling and the dizziness to pass. ''I did it, I did it...''  
Regaining his strength Shun grabbed the old phone and put the memory chip in there, waiting for the screen to load. Again there was this scene of Benji almost drowning; the water was getting higher and higher each time Shun had succeeded in a trial. When the scene was over these new number appeared. An eight. Now it read:

 _ **8**_ _ **52- - - - - - - -  
R- - -E-ELT- - - -**_

Shun stared at the screen in disbelief and felt like screaming. He had cut off his finger, he had gone through with all of this, for only one number? Only one!? ''What kind of bullshit is this! There are only two trials left! If it goes on like this I will never be able to find Benji!'' Shun screamed angry, throwing the phone on the table. He groaned again and got to his feet, staring at the camera before grabbing it with his right hand and furiously throwing it against the wall. It broke and fell on the ground, shattered in three big pieces, wires hanging out of it. ''Asshole! Only one extra number! Only one isn't fair! I fucking cut off my finger for you! Why only one number!? God damn it!''  
Almost stumbling Shun reached for the chair to keep himself balanced. He rubbed his eyes after a moment and decided to grab his own phone, calling Hikaru's number. Immediately a second after dialing Hikaru picked up.  
''Takeru, thank god! Are you okay? What happened?'' he asked and Shun sighed, trying to find his words. ''What's wrong? Please, speak to me.''  
''You wanted to know what the third trial was, right?'' Shun then asked and he could hear a soft ''yes'' coming from the other side of the call. He leaned against the chair still. ''When a lizard is in danger it can let go of it's tail to cause confusion among its attacker... the third trial was the lizard trial. Can you guess?''  
''No fucking jokes Takeru, come out so I can pick you up! Tell me what happened!'' Hikaru said and Shun smirked, a weak grin on his face. He wasn't happy though, nor really joking around. He was just tired. He was done with all of this. But the worst thing was, he couldn't stop.  
''I will come out, wait for me outside...'' he said and before Hikaru could respond Shun ended the call, putting the phone back in his pocket before leaving the room, going back through the hallway. He leaned against the wall he whole time as he walked, trying his best to keep his balance. Ending up near the door he kicked it open and left the building, standing outside in the rain waiting for a sign of Hikaru. When saw the car parked at the other side of the street he looked around to make sure no one was there to see him before crossing the street and walking around the car, stepping inside and shutting the door. He looked at Hikaru who stared at him, confused.  
''Well, why won't you drive me away from this shit hole?'' Shun asked and Hikaru huffed, starting the car. ''Are you going to tell me what happened?'' Hikaru asked, giving Shun a glance. ''Because, lizard trial? I have no clue...''

''You don't?'' Shun asked and Hikaru only shrugged. In response Shun lifted his left hand, showing off his hand covered in bloody bandages. Immediately Hikaru stared at the hand, shocked. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were widened, looking in disbelief. ''When a lizard is in danger it can let go of it's tail to cause confusion among its attacker... the third trial was the lizard trial. I had to cut off a finger to earn another part of this fucking address. And you know what they gave me? ONLY ONE FUCKING NUMBER! ONE FUCKING EXTRA NUMBER FOR CUTTING OFF MY FINGER!''  
''Jesus...'' was all Hikaru could saw as he watched Shun fuzzing over it, a worried look in his eyes. Shun was totally pissed off, slamming the windows and kicking the ground underneath him. ''Takeru, please calm down... it's okay... At least you're alive...''  
''Alive!? ALIVE!? They made me cut off a fucking finger for only one number! ONE!'' Shun screamed furious as he looked at Hikaru. A grin appeared on his face again but it was not a grin of happiness. Shun had completely lost it, he didn't know what to do anymore, how to respond to this all. He was done with it all. ''Why can't they just fucking release my son and take my life in return!? That would make things so much easier!''  
''Don't say that!'' Hikaru yelled and he grabbed Shun's arms, keeping thee man from moving around so much. He forced Shun to look at him, staring in his eyes. He squeezed his arms tight until Shun calmed down, before grabbing his hands and holding them. ''Everything is better than you being dead! I would not want you dead, never! You are the most important person in my life, got that? You will be able to save your son, you will, I'm sure of that. And I will help you, every step of the way! I will support you and catch you and carry you if I need to! Because you are my best friend, because I love you!''  
''Hikaru, please...'' Shun whispered, staring at Hikaru in fear. He wanted to pull his hands free but Hikaru didn't let him, staring at him with annoyance in his eyes.  
''Why? Why do you avoid me like this? Why do you refuse to even look at me when I say this?'' he asked and Shun stared at the car's floor, he wanted to look everywhere but at Hikaru. ''Why, Takeru?''  
''I don't know... I guess it came as a big shock... I hadn't expected you to say that, not at all. All these years, ever since I met you, I thought we were best friends. Just best friends nothing more than that. When did that change...?''  
''I, um...'' Hikaru whispered but he could not say much more as Shun cut him off. ''I just hadn't expected this... I guess it feels so weird thinking about it, you and me, like the way you think of it.'' he said, before looking at Hikaru finally. Meanwhile Hikaru had let go of Shun's hands, staring at him in disbelief. ''I guess I was just afraid things would get awkward between us...''  
''If you say so...'' Hikaru muttered and Shun nodded, glancing away again, a sad look in his eyes. ''Shall I drive you home? We can pick up the shoebox and I will just bring you home, I guess...''  
''I don't mind going to your place again... The shoebox is there and I can't waste more time. I need to save Benji...'' Shun said and Hikaru nodded, understanding. Shun looked back up at Hikaru, a weak smile now on his face. ''After all, weren't you going to help me every step of the way?''  
Hikaru blinked a few times in confusion before smiling and nodding. He turned behind the steering wheel and drove onto the road, off towards home. Shun had to hurry in finding Benji and Hikaru was going to help him all the way. That was a promise he made, even though he hadn't exactly made the promise straight to Shun.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon they returned to Hikaru's place and Shun stepped out of the car, hurrying to the house. He stood there in front of the front door, arms crossed as he waited impatiently for Hikaru to get out as well and open the door for him. ''Hurry up, we need to get going.'' Shun said as Hikaru walked up the steps and stood next to him. He gave Shun a smirk before taking out his key and unlocking the door. However, he stood still for a moment, keeping his hand on the doorknob and the key in the keyhole, staring at the ground. ''What's wrong?'' Shun asked, a confused look in his eyes as he stared at Hikaru, a hint of worry in them as well. ''Did I say anything wrong?''  
''No, it's just... I'm proud of you.'' Hikaru said in response and Shun frowned. Hikaru saw the puzzled look on Shun's face and smiled again, a weak grin mixed through it. ''You did all this, all these horrible things, to save your son. I think you're very brave, and strong. I probably couldn't have done this all. Heck, I'm sure I would have acted selfish and chickened out. But you care so much about others, you would give your own life for someone else's. I'm very brave of you for that. I wish I was more like you...''  
''How can you be proud of me? I said these horrible things to you and chose my son over you at all cases.'' Shun said and Hikaru smiled opening the door finally. ''I'm actually proud of you, for helping me and supporting me so much even when I was being a dick to you...''  
''Well, I am proud of you because you love your son so much and would do anything for him. And I think it was fair you acted like a dick towards me. You're in a tough situation right now and I wasn't exactly helping you in the beginning...'' Hikaru responded and Shun shrugged, staring at the ground. Hikaru stepped into his home and gestured for Shun to follow him, who went after him in silence. The two moved over to the stairs and wet up, Hikaru supporting Shun now and then to make sure he wouldn't fall. ''Though, I would do anything for you. Whatever you would ask me, I would do it for you. I would probably be scared and hesitate at first, but eventually I would force myself to do it, because you're very important to me.''  
Shun nodded, reaching the top of the stairs. Hikaru let go of his arm and Shun smiled weakly at him, before walking off towards the guest room where he had left the shoebox. He began to feel slightly awkward around Hikaru now, not sure what to say, so he guessed joking around for a little bit would ease his nerves.  
''So, you said you would do everything for me? Everything?'' he asked as he entered the room and Hikaru nodded. Shun gave him a nervous smirk. ''So if I told you to eat a living bug, let's say... a spider, would you do it?''  
''Well... spiders aren't that bad, so yeah.'' Hikaru said, grinning back; his smile seemed just as nervous. Shun chuckled and patted Hikaru's shoulder before walking over to the bed and getting the shoebox out, placing it on the covers. ''You really wanna continue this, hmm?''  
''I got to, for Benji...'' Shun whispered and Hikaru hid his hands in his pocket, staring at Shun with worry. Shun opened the shoebox, throwing the lid aside, and took out a new origami figure. A shark this time.

''A shark? What would that be?'' Hikaru asked and Shun shrugged, unfolding the origami figure. There was a nervous look on his face and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Finally the paper unfolded Hikaru stood beside Shun, looking over his shoulder to read with him. ''What does it say? Let me read.'' he said and Shun brought the piece of paper a bit closer to him, and they read it together in silence:

 ** _Are you prepared to kill someone to save your son?  
Lex Woods.  
5200 Longway Road, Lexington.  
Kill him. Send a picture. Get your reward._**

''D-damn...'' Hikaru whispered and Shun swallowed. Shaking his head roughly he crumbled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Turning around he sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands, letting out a long sob. Hikaru stared at him in sadness and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around Shun's shoulder and trying to calm him. ''Ssshh, it's okay, you can do this. I'm sure you can. For your son. Yes? For Benji.''  
''No... no I can't... I can't... I can do everything but this...'' Shun whispered, tears dripping down through his fingers. Hikaru asked him why not, wrapping both his arms around him now and rocking him back and forth. ''I... I can do anything to myself, but I just can't hut another being, I can't. That's madness... you go to jail for that. But it's not that I'm afraid the jail part; I Just can't kill someone. All my life I have cared for others and helped others, I can't take someone's life now. What if he's innocent...?''  
''And what if he's not?'' Hikaru asked and Shun looked at him in confusion. He pulled back his head slightly when Hikaru reached his hand up to Shun's face, but stayed put anyway when he wiped away Shun's tears with his sleeve. He glanced away, avoiding Hikaru's eyes.  
''Even so I still couldn't do it...'' Shun whispered and Hikaru swallowed, hugging Shun tighter against his chest. That's when he got an idea and he looked back at Shun, an excited look in his eyes.  
''Let me do it. Let me kill him.'' he said and Shun looked at him in shock, shaking his head. His eyes held only one question: why? Hikaru could read the expression on his face and smiled warmly, kissing the top of Shun's head and pulling back again after that. ''This could be my chance to finally help you, for real. Not drive you somewhere but actually help you through a trial. All they want is a picture of the killed person, right? If you can't kill him I will do it for you, and then we will send that picture and you will be able to save Benji, still.''  
''But I'm his father, I need to be the one to kill that man...'' Shun muttered but Hikaru shook his head, hugging Shun even tighter, causing him to gasp for air. ''Hikaru, stop... you're chocking me...'' Shun whispered, trying to speak up. Hikaru pulled back and let go of Shun, giving him a nervous, apologetic smile. Shun smiled back, a weak forced smile, and filled his lungs again with air, straightening himself. ''Anyway, you can drive me there, and maybe help me catch him, but I need to kill him myself... I must.''  
''If you really wish to do that, okay. But if you are too afraid, give me the weapon at anytime and I will take over.'' Hikaru said and Shun nodded, staring at the ground. Hikaru got to his feet, looking around the room as he spoke further. ''Speaking of a weapon, there was a gun in the shoebox, right? Where did you leave it?''  
''In the drawer of the nightstand, next to the bed.'' Shun answered and he pointed at the nightstand. Hikaru nodded and walked over to it, opening the drawer and taking out the gun. He looked at the thing and weighted it in his hand, whistling at it.  
''Wow, this baby feels heavy.'' he said, giving Shun a smirk, though his eyes held insecurity. ''I've never hold a gun before.''

''Be careful not to set it off. Don't pull that trigger. I looked inside and it has two bullets.'' Shun said and Hikaru looked at him in shock, before staring at the gun in his hand, looking over it. ''Two bullets?'' he asked. ''Really? I didn't actually think this thing was loaded...''  
''Well it is, so you better be careful with it.'' Shun said and Hikaru nodded again, carefully laying it on the bed beside Shun before pulling back his hand and staring at it as if the gun was a monster under his bed, and he was still a little child. ''We could indeed use this gun as a weapon, good thinking Hikaru.''  
''Well I didn't really think it was loaded. I had actually thought you could use it to bash that man's brain in...'' Hikaru said and a nervous chuckle left his throat. Shun looked at him, blinking a few times, before chuckling.  
''Oh wow, that's actually a possibility too when we're out of bullets.'' he joked, though deep inside he felt horrible, nervous and terrified. However, he tried not to show it, afraid Hikaru would take his trial from him, after all. Shun had to try it, he had to do it, for Benji's sake. He had to do it himself. ''Well, shall we go to the car? We should continue this as quickly as possible...''  
''Are you sure? You don't look too good, you look a bit pale. Maybe you should rest for a while?'' Hikaru asked but Shun shook his head, waving his hand at him. ''I can manage, I'm just a bit tired still from what has happened today and I've lost a bit of blood but I'm fine. After all this is over I will have time to rest. Not right now.'', Shun said and he got up, grabbing the gun and putting it in his back pocket. He then looked at Hikaru, a serious look on his face. ''Let's go...''  
''Okay, follow me.'' Hikaru responded and he grabbed Shun's arm, pulling the man along with him out of the guest room and down the stairs, carefully taking each step so that Shun wouldn't fall. He couldn't help but stay worried about Shun, though. ''Are you sure you don't want to rest for a moment? As you said before you lost a rather big amount of blood and you actually should rest to regain your strength...''  
''No really Hikaru, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Please just help me now, I can rest once Benji is safe in my arms again...'' Shun mumbled and Hikaru swallowed, helping Shun down the last step of the stairs before walking through the small living room towards the door that led to the hallway. He opened the door for Shun and looked at him.  
''Maybe we should leave the shoebox downstairs, you keep walking up and down those stairs and with those wounds that's rather hard...'' he said, before grinning weakly. ''Or, I could carry you.''  
''Nah, not needed. I can walk up and down the stairs, it's a good exercise.'' Shun responded and Hikaru sighed, going after Shun as they left the house. Off to the car. Off to another trial again.

The car parked at the side of the road and Shun stared out of the window, a nervous look on his face. His hands trembled slightly and his face was even paler than when they left Hikaru's home. It was either because he was truly terrified of what was about to happen or Shun was really not feeling too well after losing so much blood. Hikaru gave him a worried glance before reaching for Shun's arm and grabbing it softly, causing Shun to look at him.  
''We will go in together, okay?'' he asked and Shun nodded, swallowing. ''You got the gun still? Where?'' Hikaru asked again and Shun silently searched in his back pocket, taking out the gun to show to Hikaru. ''Good, keep it there, and keep it close. You never know when you will need it.''  
''Yeah...'' Shun simply answered, putting the gun back in his back pocket. Hikaru grinned and reached in the back of the car to take out a baseball bat. Shun stared at it in confusion, with big eyes. ''What the hell? Where did that come from? Since when do you have a bat like that?''  
''I don't.'' Hikaru said jokingly, winking at Shun. ''I happen to have bought this car from someone. The former owner had probably left it in here because it was hidden under one of the seats.''  
''Oh wow, you scare me, Hikaru.'' Shun said, a soft snort escaping his nose as he tried not to laugh. Hikaru chuckled in response, tapping the bat. ''Really? That's good, that's very good. You better be afraid, mate~''  
The two sat there laughing some more for a moment, getting rid of their fear and nervous feelings. Because soon they would have to kill someone, maybe someone innocent. Shun wasn't sure yet who they were dealing with. But Shun did know he was afraid, very afraid.  
After their laughing died down slowly, Shun gave Hikaru a nervous look before gripping the gun in his pocket tight, squeezing the grip one last time before opening the car door and getting out, stepping into the heavy rain. ''We better go now, or else we're only wasting time...'' he mumbled and Hikaru agreed, getting out of the car as well. He locked the car before keeping the baseball bat hidden behind his back. ''Is there anyone around?'' Shun asked, not sure if anyone could see them. Hikaru and Shun both made sure the coast was clear before quickly dashing over to the entrance of the home, entering the building and walking up the stairs to the small house where this person called Lex Woods lived; their target.  
Upon reaching the door the two stood there stiff, staring at the wooden door with fear in their eyes. Shun wanted to knock but pulled back his hand, not sure if he should; he was too afraid. Hikaru gave him a look before binging his hand up to the door as well and knocked, taking over Shun's job.

''Stay calm, we can do this. You can do this.'' he told Shun and Shun nodded in response, staring at the ground. The two waited for the knocking to be answered, for the door to open.

There were footsteps on the other side of the door and suddenly it opened. Shun and Hikaru stared straight into the face of a man, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a small beard. He seemed to be older than them, but not much. He was probably in his early thirties. The man gave them a confused look and stared back at the both of them, shaking his head.  
''Who are you? What do you want from me?'' he asked, but Shun and Hikaru didn't say anything, too afraid anything would blow their cover. Shun had the gun firmly clamped behind his back and Hikaru did the same to the baseball bat, but none of the two dared to make the first move, they didn't move at all. ''Well? Are you gonna say anything? If you are junkies get lost, I don't sell at my front door.''  
The man, they assumed he was Lex Woods, wanted to close the door but all of a sudden Hikaru dashed forward, placing his foot between the door and the wall. The man gave them a shocked look before he was pushed back into the small room, which seemed to be a living room, and a small kitchen attached to it. He was forced with his back against the table as Hikaru showed him the baseball bat. Hikaru tried to act though, but Shun could see the terror in his eyes and he immediately felt to blame; he had dragged Hikaru into this, it was all his fault they were in this situation. And now they had to kill this man, or else they would probably get arrested by the cops sooner or later. But it was also certain the cops would try to chase them after they had murdered this Lex Woods. Because, their DNA would most likely be all over the place.  
They were at risk in both situations, but maybe they could figure something out. Shun looked at the man, who gave Hikaru a nasty glance and tried taking the baseball bat. In fear Shun took out the gun and pointed it at him, and the man gave him a glance filled with terror, bringing his hands up into the air. ''Please don't hurt me... you're junkies, right? What do you want? Cocaine? Dope? I got it all, just tell me what you need... You don't need to kill me, we can settle this...''  
''I'm sorry but we have no choice...'' Shun whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his hand start the tremble; the gun in his hand shook. He tried to keep it steady but it was hard to keep it on the man with this blurred view he had right now. He felt his heart beat rise again for the worse and he began to feel lightheaded again. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down, but he was terrified; he couldn't kill a man. ''Someone ordered us to and...''

''Well you can try but I ain't giving up this fast, you shit!'' the man yelled and he grabbed a chair from behind him. Guessing Shun would be too much of a coward to shoot he guessed right and threw the chair against Hikaru, causing him to fall. Then he snorted at Shun and ran around the table to the other side, kicking the able over to get himself some cover and taking another chair, ready to throw it at Shun this time. ''Stay back! I swear I will throw it! You can't do shit!''  
Hikaru crawled back onto his feet and the man gave him a nasty look filled with fear. He was ready to throw this next chair at Hikaru again but when he did Hikaru managed to avoid it by jumping aside. Almost stumbling he dashed forward and tried grabbing the man by his sleeves, but failed. He was pushed and fell backwards over the table, hitting his head on the ground. As Hikaru struggled to get up Shun stood there watching the scene, terrified and body frozen stiff. He couldn't move, even in he wanted to. He watched how the last two chairs were thrown, and how Hikaru received a wound to the forehead but kept on struggling against the man.  
When Hikaru finally grabbed the man and received a few punches to the face Shun finally came to his senses and looked to the right, seeing Hikaru had dropped the baseball bat to the ground after getting hit by the first chair. Shun ran over to it and grabbed the thing, before throwing it at Hikaru, calling out his friend's name. Hikaru caught the baseball bat and in response the man tried to flee, to run away to another room. But Hikaru acted swiftly and hit the man in one of his legs with the bat, causing him to topple over and hit the ground hard.  
As the man turned on his back and stared up at Hikaru he put his hands on the air again, showing submission. He had wanted to attack again and try to flee one more time at first but when he saw Hikaru bending over him with the baseball bat close above his head, he fell silent and stopped struggling, begging for mercy again.  
''Please, please don't do this...'' he whispered as he watched Shun come closer, the gun now pointed at his head as well. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. ''Please... please don't hurt me, don't kill me... We can work this out someway, right? Right...?''  
''I'm sorry but I have to do this...'' Shun said, biting his lip after speaking. He felt tears come up again but forced them back; he couldn't cry right now. Hikaru gave him a glance, keeping the baseball bat in place as he spoke to Shun, rather impatient now, his body stiff from adrenaline.

''Shoot him Takeru, come on! If you want to ave your son you have to do this! You said you were gonna do it!'' he said but Shun swallowed in response, taking a step back. ''Takeru...'' Hikaru whispered, trying to reach Shun and give him courage, but Shun seemed to back out of it all. After Hikaru's words the man on the ground gave Shun a fearful and begging look once more, hoping to play in on his feelings.  
''You have a son? I... I do too. I have two children, a baby daughter and a five years old son. They would miss me terribly if I would die. It would break their hearts if I would die like this... Please don't shoot me. Don't. Think of my children...'', he begged of Shun and Shun stared at him, not sure what to do anymore. He dropped the gun to the ground and knelt down, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding before slowly starting to cry. He sobbed softly, hiding his face in his hands as tears rolled down his face. He felt so horrible, so guilty. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill this man.  
''I... I can's do it... I can't...'' he whispered and Hikaru gave him a pitiful look, lowering the baseball bat slightly. The man stared at Shun and gave him a grateful look, glad that he had managed to get out of this. However, Hikaru wouldn't let this go over so soon. He huffed softly.  
''You were going to save Benji, you were going to bring back your son safely. You said you were going to do this, and now you back off? Now you cower?'' he asked and Shun glanced up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes, but they kept coming. ''Don't worry, you will be able to save your son. I will do it.''  
Shun gave Hikaru a shocked look, shaking his head, but Hikaru had already grabbed the gun, pointing it at the now cowering man on the ground, who tried to protect his head by covering it with his hands. 'I will do it for you because you care so much about your son and because I want you to be happy...''  
''No... please... don't...'', the man whispered and he closed his eyes firmly, tears wetting his face. He rested his cheek on the ground, not taking another look at Hikaru.  
''Hikaru, don't, please...'' Shun whispered now, too, hoping Hikaru would drop the gun and spare the man, because Shun couldn't bare to see someone get killed. But Hikaru shook his head, giving Shun a weak smile as if he hoped a smile would cheer up Shun, would make him feel better about everything.  
''I love you, so that's why I will do this for you. I will make sure you get to see Benji back safe and sound. I promise.'' he said before pointing the gun at the man's head and closing his eyes, his head turned away from what was in front of him. ''We're sorry...'' he whispered, and then he pulled the trigger. And then there was this horribly loud sound of a gunshot.

Opening his eyes Hikaru looked at Shun, who was staring at the dead body in shock, eyes wide and filled with tears. He didn't move nor say anything, just stare. He had watched while it happened, he had seen the bullet enter the man's brains, while Hikaru had looked away to spare himself the gory scene.  
''Takeru...?'' Hikaru asked, glancing at the dead body on the ground, watching the blood pour from the wound. He shuddered at the view and shook his head to get rid of the thought. He went to stand in front of Shun and knelt down, making sure Shun couldn't see the dead person anymore. ''It's okay, it's all over now, you can breathe...''  
Hikaru brushed the hair from Shun's face that was hanging in front of his eyes. He grabbed Shun's face with both his hand and pulled it up slightly, forcing Shun to look at him. ''It's over Takeru, he's dead. I killed him. I killed him for you. Now we can take a picture and send it and you will get your reward. It's over, it was worth killing him. We will be able to save Benji.''  
''But... but...'' Shun whispered. However, he couldn't say anything else. He shut his mouth and stared at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes again. He began to cry and closed his eyes, pushing his head against Hikaru's chest and wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight. Hikaru hugged him back and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down as he ran his free hand trough Shun's hair. ''Ssshh, its okay, it will all be okay... It's for your son. It's all for your son. We will save him, together, I will help you...''  
He smiled weakly at Shun and held Shun's face. He seemed rather hesitant about something, but after a moment he leaned in and kissed Shun's lips softly and gently before pulling back and hugging him again tight.  
Shun has been a bit scared at first, but he hadn't pulled back when it happened. Now staring up at Hikaru holding an expression Hikaru could not understand nor tell apart from any other, he brought his head down and rested it against Hikaru's chest again, closing his eyes. ''I... I'm sorry I did that. I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you, always, whatever happens. And that I love you. I just wanted you to stop crying...''  
''It's okay... I don't mind...'' Shun whispered and Hikaru sighed, patting Shun's head again. They sat there like this for a minute more until Hikaru let go of Shun and got to his feet, standing in front of him. He reached out with his hand, staring at Shun. Shun looked up in confusion, not knowing what Hikaru wanted him to do. ''What?''  
''Give me the phone, I'll make a picture and send it to that fucker so we get the next letters or numbers.'' Hikaru said and Shun nodded, taking out the phone and giving it to Hikaru. Hikaru laid the gun on the ground before turning around and taking a picture of the gruesome scene. After taking the picture Hikaru fell back and sat on the ground. He made a few gagging sounds as if he was ready to vomit, but managed to hold it in.

Shun crawled up behind him and stared at the dead man before shivering and closing his eyes, wrapping his arm around Hikaru's neck and burying his face into the back of his shirt. It came out as a stutter and with shivering breaths in between, but Shun was glad, he was happy Hikaru had killed the man.  
''T-thank y-y-you...'' he whispered, trying to find his words. He began to cry again and Hikaru rested his hand on Shun's, rubbing it with his fingers affectionately. ''Thank y-you for d-doing t-this... I was s-so afraid... I wasn't a-able to do it m-myself... T-thank you...''  
''I did it for you, because I love you... and I want you to be happy...'' Hikaru whispered and Shun nodded in response. He didn't want to let go of Hikaru, but when they heard this ringing of a phone Shun pulled back and let go of Hikaru, staring at the old phone Hikaru was holding. Hikaru had noticed it took and looked down, before handing the phone over to Shun, who quickly took it from him. ''What's it saying...?''  
The two of them stared at the phone as it said:

 ** _In the gun grip._**

Hikaru and Shun gave each other a look of fury, angry by the fact they had been in the possession of the next memory chip all along, yet they hadn't thought of finding it in there. Shun let out a shaky breath as Hikaru grabbed the gun and started bumping it onto the ground over and over until the grip came loose. Immediately after that he picked up the chip and put it in the phone, and another loading screen appeared.  
They watched as yet another scene of Benji appeared, ready to drown in a place filled with water. The water had risen even higher. Shun had seen these little films more often so he didn't really pull a face of disgust and fear anymore; he was determined to save Benji now. Because next would be his last trial.  
Hikaru however pulled a face as he stared at the small screen, definitely shocked by what he saw. Once the scene was over the letters and numbers appeared again, and this time it were a few more than in the last trial. Now it read:

 ** _852- -H- - - - - -  
ROOSE-ELT- - - -_**

''Wait, doesn't that say Roosevelt Street? Now that I look closer at it I think it is.'' Hikaru said and Shun stared at the letters with him, though he didn't really see the connection yet. He shrugged in response and got to his feet slowly, with effort. Hikaru got back up too and grabbed Shun's hand, squeezing it. ''We are getting closer to finding Benji, we will save him. I promise you that.''  
Shun nodded, not saying a single word. He gave the dead man on the ground a glance before looking at the open door. Hikaru followed his gaze and picked up the gun, letting go of Shun's hand to put the grip back in place. ''I'm glad no one was around to see this... but some people might have heard the gunshot. We better go before anyone finds us here.'' Hikaru said and Shun nodded again, not making any eye contact. Hikaru put the gun in his back pocket and left the baseball bat on the ground as he grabbed Shun's hand again, dragging him out of there. The two quickly went down the stairs, back out to go to the car and get away from this place. ''Don't worry Shun. One more trial and Benji will be save, one more. We should get straight to it. There's not much time left.''


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru bolted into the guestroom and waited for Shun to enter the room as well, before slamming the door shut. He leaned with his back against the wood, catching up on his breath while staring at Shun. Shun sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, taking out the gun from his back pocket and laying it on the bed, before covering his face with his hands.  
''That was a close call... but I think no one saw us.'' Hikaru whispered but Shun didn't say anything; all he did was shake his head while his face stayed hidden. ''Are you okay, Takeru? Are you hurt?''  
''No... I'm fine... I... oh my god I can't believe we killed a man...'' Shun said in response, falling silent after that. Hikaru swallowed and sat down on the bed beside him, hugging him tight.  
''Well, you can tell me all you want but by looking at you I can tell you're far from fine.'' he said but all Shun could do was shake his head, again. He started crying and turned his face towards Hikaru, burying it in Hikaru's shirt as he rested his head against the man's chest. They sat there like that for a moment until Hikaru shook himself from his thoughts. He looked down at Shun and pushed him away from him, carefully as to not hurt him. ''Why are we just sitting here? The last trial, you still need to do that. We are so far, Takeru, we can still save Benji. Come on, get up.''  
Without waiting for a response from Shun Hikaru already got up to his feet, kneeling down and grabbing the shoebox from underneath the bed. He looked art Shun with a smile as he shook the object in front of Shun's face, before placing it on the bed and sitting back down on the edge. Pulling off the lid Hikaru revealed the last origami figure and pulled it out, popping it on Shun's lap. ''Here, please unfold it. Let's continue this madness.''  
Shun gave Hikaru a long confused look, a look like he was doubting Hikaru's will to continue all of this. Though, what he saw was a smile, and the determination in Hikaru's eyes. He really wanted to do this. Not because he wanted to, but because he did it for Shun, and for Benji. Buy especially Shun, because he wanted the man to be happy. Shun sighed and nodded, taking the origami figure from him and unfolding it so that he could read what was written on the piece of paper. ''Let me read it, too.''  
The two read the piece of paper, but there were only a few words on it, written by a type writer like with the former notes:

 _ **The last letters  
**_ _ **337**_ _ **Rainbow Lane**_

''Well, that's pretty straight forward.'' Hikaru said and he poked Shun's shoulder, carefully as to not hurt him. ''Let's go quick.'' he said but Shun just stared at it and then crumbled the paper, throwing it on the ground. Hikaru gave him a confused look. ''Are you really okay, Takeru...?''  
''No I'm not. I can't do this anymore, Hikaru. I can't... It's too much... I will never be able to save my son... After everything I've seen and done I don't have the fucking balls to do the last trial, man!'' Shun said in response, yelling at Hikaru. Tears flooded down his face and Hikaru hugged him, holding him close to him.  
''Yes you can, you will make it. And I will help you. I promised you that.'' he whispered as he rocked Shun back and forth in his arms, running his fingers through the man's hair. ''You will be able to save him, you will do it. You're a strong and brave person and you have a big heart. You've gotten this far, you can't quit now. You can't.''  
Shun wrapped his arms around Hikaru, hugging him tight as he cried more. Hikaru kept on trying to calm him and they sat there like this until Shun's sobs faded and he grew extremely quiet again. Hikaru smiled weakly yet warmly at Shun and kissed the top of his head before getting up and reaching out his hand for Shun. ''Let's go. I will help you.''  
In response Shun sighed and grabbed Hikaru's hand, letting his best friend pull him to his feet. He wasn't exactly sure yet if he wanted to call Hikaru his lover; many things had happened over the last few days and Shun was really uncertain about everything; his son's life, the future, everything. As long as Hikaru didn't bring it up again however, Shun had the feeling he would be fine, or at least, be able to deal with it for a bit longer.  
''Yeah, okay, I'm ready...'' he said and Hikaru nodded, grabbing Shun's hand and pulling him towards the door. Shun felt like pulling his hand free but let Hikaru drag him along anyway. His mind told him to pull back but his body went against it, it didn't respond to his thoughts.  
As the two reached the last step of the stairs Hikaru let go of Shun's hand and Shun let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, feeling a bit more comfortable. Just as they were about to leave the small living room and go to the front door however, someone rung the door bell.

Hikaru stopped in an instant and told Shun to be quiet, laying a finger on his own lips as he gave Shun a glance. The two stood there for a moment, body frozen. It looked like Hikaru was listening, trying to hear any sounds from the other side of the hallway, from outside.  
''Hikaru... maybe it's someone you know. Why don't you open the door?'' Shun asked but Hikaru shook his head, a serious expression on his face. ''I don't trust this,'' he said in response, ''stay here.''  
With those words Hikaru moved over to one of the windows and looked through it, trying his best to stay out of sight for anyone. That's when he saw uniforms, the uniforms of policemen. ''Ah shit it's the cops...!'' he hissed angry, looking back at Shun. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, though Hikaru tried his best to maintain calm. He started waving at Shun as if he was gesturing him to go somewhere else. Maybe hide, or find another way out. ''They probably spoke to witnesses, if there were any... They know we have something to do with that murder. Or at least, I have something to do with it... Go through the back door, through the backyard. I will keep them busy. You need to go and find Benji, hurry.''  
''But what if they catch you, arrest you?'' Shun asked, terror in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Hikaru behind, or actually, he didn't want Hikaru to leave him.  
''Don't think about that now, run. Grab my car keys, they're on the kitchen table. Maybe you can manage to take my car, if not then just run, go walk. I will try to hold them off for as long as I can, just so you can go find Benji.'' Hikaru said but Shun shook his head. Hikaru gave him an angry glance and waved with his hands again, telling Shun to move it. ''Go, go. I won't get caught, promise. I will try to talk my way out of this, and if that doesn't work I will find another way to get to you, now go. I parked my car in the street back, just to make sure we wouldn't get spotted at my house. Though now that they know we're here you might be able to take the car.''  
''But... but how did they find us? We didn't see anyone back at the house!'' Shun said and Hikaru gestured him to keep his voice down, before looking away in shame, muttering, ''Well maybe there was at least one person who saw us. And... I sort of left the baseball bet behind... But before you say anything; I had forgotten about it, okay? We were in a hurry, don't you go yell at me now. Just go.''  
''What? Idiot! Hikaru!'' Shun said back but Hikaru gave him an angry stare once more. ''No, just go! GO!'' he said and Shun turned around, rushing to the kitchen and grabbing the car keys before heading towards the back door. ''They might have the house surrounded but that's only if they're really sure we're to blame for that death, so be careful.''

Shun nodded and left the room, going through another hallway in the back of the house and reaching the backdoor. He didn't open it yet but peeked through the glass window. He heard Hikaru open the front door somewhere behind him and heard voices, but there was no sign of an ambush yet so he guessed the police had just come to question Hikaru because he had been seen around the building during the murder. Shun decided to go for it and opened the back door carefully, getting out and trying to be as silent as possible he closed the door again behind him.  
There still was no sign of police in the back and Shun sighed in relief. He wanted to leave through the backyard by climbing over the wooden fence, when all of a sudden he heard noises inside the house. After that there followed a gunshot. Shun turned his head and stared at the door he had just gone through, tears stinging his eyes. Did they shoot Hikaru? ''H-Hikaru...?'' Shun whispered, but nothing more came out. What had happened? Shun shook the thought from his head; Hikaru had wanted him to leave and run, whatever would happen. So Shun turned back around and ran, pulling himself up at the wooden fence and climbing over it, entering the garden of another house. He stalked around the fence and tried to find a way towards the street. When he reached another wooden fence he pulled himself up and peeked over it, seeing he had reached the road. His eyes fell on Hikaru's eyes, now a bit further away; the door was opened but there was no one at it. Were they inside? Where was Hikaru. ''Oh my god Hikaru, if you're not alright right now you're gonna get it when we see each other again...'' Shun whispered. It was sort of meant to be a joke, a way to ease his nerves, but Shun was feeling afraid, terrified; he had never wanted this. He had never wanted Hikaru to get into this kind of trouble.  
Shun forced himself to shake away the thought of Hikaru possibly being either arrested or dead, and decided to climb over the fence. He ran down the street in search for Hikaru's far. When he found it he used the keys and stepped inside, starting the engine and driving off as fast as he could, not looking behind him anymore.

After searching for a while Shun had found the building he had been looking for. It was pretty big. Not sure what to expect Shun felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and he swallowed, telling himself to go in. And so he did. Entering the building he stood in a long hallway, with a high ceiling, a dark brown painted hallway. Walking through it he began to feel worse and worse as he got further.  
Entering a great area he looked around him, staring at the spiral stairs and the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was extremely high. Shun swallowed again and guessed he had to go up, taking the stairs to the second floor. Reaching the second floor he noticed there were only three doors; one on the right, one on the left and one in the middle. He tried his one on the right but it was locked, so he walked over to the one that was in the middle of the whole upper floor. This door seemed to be open.  
Upon opening it there was another dark brown hallway, but at the end there was a pretty big looking room, white painted and looking rather bright. Shun frowned and started walking again. And even though he began to feel more and more uncomfortable, he went faster with each second that passed, entering that room in only a few seconds time. ''So asshole, what do you want from me this time...?'' Shun muttered, his voice a whisper.  
The room had another big chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there was a wooden table in the middle of it. Shun walked over to the wooden table and found out it was surrounded by cameras. But other than that the room was completely empty. His eyes fell on the table which held a small phial containing something which Shun wasn't sure of, a metal bracelet set on zero and yet another tablet-like thing which Shun assumed contained the robotic voice of a woman once more.  
Shun took a deep breath, staring at the tablet thing. ''I'm ready... I'm ready, I'm ready...'' he tried to tell himself and he touched the screen. Immediately the thing seemed to come to life and this voice came out of it. And Shun had been right; it was once again a robotic female voice.  
''The last trial. The last question: are you prepared to give your life to save your son's? There is a deadly poison in this phial. It will kill you in exactly sixty minutes. If you drink it, you will get the last letters of the address. You will have enough time to save your son and say goodbye to him, but then you will die. You can drink the phial or decide to leave. The choice is yours.''  
Shun stared at the screen in shock, before looking at the cameras and the screens that showed his face. He had to kill himself in order to save his son? Shun stared down at the phial and picked it up, taking a good look at it. He then stared down at the bracelet, guessing it would show how much time he would have left before dying. ''I am not ready...'' he whispered and he placed the phial back down on the table, reaching with his hands for his head. He pulled at his hair, not sure what to do anymore.  
''Kill myself to save Benji... but then he will be without a father... and... Hikaru. How would he react to it? How would he take it...? Would... would he kill himself...? He seem like the type for it, especially now that I know that he...''

Shun closed his eyes, thinking; what did he have to do? What should he do? Should he just drink it and die? Drink it and hope it was a lie? Or just leave without drinking it? But then he would no know where Benji was. All he could do was guess the location, but what if he was wrong and he didn't get to Benji in time? Then he would have no way of saving the kid. With Benji dead, what was the point of keeping on living? His son was everything to him. Yes, he had been a mistake, but he was still Shun's son and Shun would never want to lose him. And what if Hikaru was dead? Shun had heard a gunshot at the house. Of course, he shouldn't think that way; there were other reason's for the gunshot. But what if?  
''I got to do this, for Benji. I need to save him. I might sound selfish now when it comes to what Hikaru feels but... but if he's still alive, I can save Benji and die knowing he would take care of the boy... I'm sure that he would do that. He would never let me down. To be honest, he never has.'' Shun mumbled. ''We had our differences, yes, but in tough situations Hikaru never let me down, he was always there for me... He stayed my best friend through everything... Either way, if I drink this Benji will live, I'm positive. I got to do this... Fuck it!''  
Shun grabbed the phial and brought it up to his mouth, gulping it down and not leaving a single drop from it. He then threw the thing on the ground and it smashed into small pieces. Grabbing the bracelet he flipped off the cameras, yelling. ''I did it you asshole! Now give me the last letters!''  
''The last letters have been sent to your phone.'' the robotic voice spoke and Shun grabbed the phone, looking at the text that now appeared in white letters. All empty spots had been filled up with letters and numbers.

 _ **8**_ _ **52**_ _ **T**_ _ **H**_ _ **EODORE**_ _ **  
R**_ _ **OOS**_ _ **E**_ _ **V**_ _ **ELT**_ _ **ROAD**_

Shun knew exactly where it was. He had to hurry. Putting the phone away he flipped off the cameras one last time before running out of the room, into the hallway. He made his way out and down the stairs, before rushing over to the car outside.  
Jumping into the car Shun started the engine and drove off, to his last location; the place where Benji was being held. He was going to be there in time, save his son and tell him goodbye before dying. That was the last thing on his mind and his only goal. To see Benji again. To save him.


	13. Chapter 13

Shun drove off towards the building he knew for sure was the address described on the piece of paper. He had to save Benji quick, he had to be there for his son. He had to stop this new Origami Killer from drowning him. Though, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to find once there, what he was going to see. He hoped Benji was still fine, he hoped he would be able to take his son home without trouble. But he assumed there would be trouble after all. Because, why would a killer let someone go unharmed after being able to save their son? He probably was going to try Shun to get rid of the evidence, because, which killer wanted to end up in prison?  
Shun reached the building and he parked the car on the side of the road. He grabbed the steering wheel firmly before taking a deep breath, biting his lip. He had to do this, he had to go in there. This would be his actual last trial, his hardest of all. He stared at the steering wheel, deep in thought. ''I hope you're alright, Hikaru...'' he whispered to himself and he felt tears stinging his eyes, but forced them back. Shun wiped with his sleeve at his eyes before blowing out that breath h had been holding, or what was left of it after talking, and he opened the car's door, stepping outside. Locking the car he looked at the building, feeling his heartbeat rise in his chest. He couldn't chicken out right now, he didn't need to be scared. He had to do something, he had to go in there. He had to save Benji.

Shun had no weapons whatsoever. He could remember leaving the gun at Hikaru's house, and Hikaru had left the baseball bat in their victim's house. He had called Hikaru stupid for doing that, he had been scared. But now he was stupid too, for forgetting to take the gun along. Now he had to fight this person with his fist, with pure strength. Was he going to be able to do that? Was he going to make it?  
''What am I doing? I'm wasting my time... I will die in thirty minutes. I need to save Benji and tell him goodbye and that I love him before time's up.'' Shun told himself, mentally kicking himself. He forced his way towards the old abandoned building and stepped inside. The door was open, just like that. It was a bit hidden, but after finding it Shun could just enter. Just like that.

He entered a huge room, an area, dark and rather cold. There were a few holes in the roof and the rain dripped through it, at some places even poured. Shun didn't like this area, it made him feel uncomfortable. A shiver run down his spine and he hugged himself as if he was trying to keep himself warm, as he kept looking up and around him. Was Benji here? And if so, where?  
''This is not good... Where am I? Where is Benji?'' he asked himself again. He was afraid the killer was here and that he would hear him, but since he had to find Benji one way or another he decided to scream anyway, calling for his son. ''Benji! Where are you? Answer me, please!'' he called out, waiting for an answer. Then suddenly he could hear some muffled screams coming from the other side of the room, in front of him. It sounded like muffled cries for help, but it sounded like the voice of someone drowning. ''Oh crap! Benji!''  
Shun dashed into the direction he had heard the muffled screams from and found the well-like thing in which Benji had been captured, which he had seen on the phone's screen each time. A scene of his poor son, each time. The well was covered up with metal bars, keeping the ones locked up from getting out. And the thing was covered in water, and a drowning boy. ''Benji! Hold on! I'm here!'' Shun called out and he reached out with his hand for the boy.  
Benji cried, his face was all wet from the rain but you could definitely hear him sobbing. He reached out for Shun's hand and grabbed it, holding it as tight as he could. But the water was almost freezing cold and Benji's strength was weakening. Soon the well would be filled with water and Benji would grow so cold that he wouldn't have any strength left to keep himself up, so he could breathe.  
''Daddy! I'm scared...! Please get me out...!'' the boy whimpered, begging for his father's help. Shun nodded, tears now rolling down his cheeks. He began pulling at the metal bars, but they didn't budge. Shun had to find a way to open it up. Maybe a crowbar o some sort of tool, but where could he find one?  
''Don't worry, I will get you out, I promise!'' he cried to his son, who stared at him, sobbing. Shun pulled back his hand from the kid's, he had to find a way to open the lock. Benji at first tried to keep his father's hand in his but his strength failed him and eventually let go; he kept on crying for his father.

''Hand in the air, daddy~'' a voice suddenly called out, their last word sounding rather sarcastic, and in response Shun lifted his hands, turning around to look at who was talking to him. When he saw the man he narrowed his eyes, but he kept his hands up, even though he felt anger boiling inside of him, and it became worse. The man had short brown hair and blue eyes, and he wore... a cop's uniform? Shun didn't exactly know what was going on, and why this policemen was pointing his gun at Shun. Wasn't he here to save Benji? Or maybe this was just standard procedure?  
''You don't understand, my son is locked up in there. I need to get him out before he drowns...'' Shun said but the man only grinned and kept his gun pointed at Shun. ''Why are you grinning like that? What's so funny!? Don't you understand!?'' Shun screamed, this time the anger let out. The man took the safety off his gun as he kept it pointed at Shun.  
''I know.'' was all the policemen said in response. ''That's why I need you to stay away from that lock. We can't let that boy be saved, right? I will start by shooting you~''  
''Wait what...? Are you the Origami Killer!?'' Shun asked, confused; because what he saw was a policeman, a cop in uniform. Why was a policemen the Origami Killer? ''Why you? Why are you doing this? What's your reason, what's your need!? Let me save my son! I did everything to save him! Now you give him back to me! I drove in a fucking car against fucking traffic, I went through broken class and a narrow tunnel and through a fucking powerplant! I cut off my finger and killed a man, I even drank poison! I received all letters and came to find him! Why can't you let me have him back!? I did everything to save him, everything, god damn it!''  
''That's why I can't let you go. It's so boring to just let a little boy drown because each time a father doesn't come to save them.'' then man said, the gun still up. ''But you, you did everything to save your son. You are entertainment! That's why I can't let you go with that boy, you would make things boring again and way too easy~''  
''You are a fucking psychopath! Why would you imitate the original and former Origami Killer!? What's your reason!?'' Shun asked, furious now. The policeman, or what seemed like a policeman, laughed and grinned at Shun afterwards.

''You already gave yourself the answer. I don't do it to find a father who is capable of saving their son, just like the old Origami Killer, who was struck by grief and wanted revenge. I just do it for fun. But I got bored of my old ways to kill people, so I decided to steal the Origami Killer's ideas. I became him myself, but in a different way. It was so fun to see father's cut off their fingers or drink poison, it was real entertainment. I loved it.'' the man said and Shun stared at him in disbelief, wide eyed. Was this person really serious? What a crazy man. ''Now, on your knees. I will make your death quick before I torture your son~''  
Shun groaned and went to kneel down, eyes focused on the ground. He felt so stupid, he felt like an idiot, a loser, a fuck up. He should have taken the gun with him, he should have remembered. But no, he had gone to this place without a weapon, even though he had foreseen something like this might happen. And now it was happening, and he was going to die.  
But something was a bit off. Why would the man try to shoot him to death if Shun had just drunken poison? He was going to die in around ten minutes now anyway, so why was this man wasting a bullet on him? Unless the poison had been a trick. It had been fake. ''Fucking bastard...'' Shun whispered and the man's grin widened. He pointed the gun at Shun's hand, ready to pull the trigger. ''The poison in the last trial was fake, wasn't it? Else you wouldn't waste a bullet on me to kill me. Because else I would have died without being shot in the head.''  
''Very smart. It was just a way to see if you would chicken out or not. But yeah, you really want to save your son, so you did everything. And now you're stuck in this mess.'' the man said. ''You could have stayed home and spared yourself all this pain, you could have become just as boring as all those other fathers, you could have saved your own life.''  
''I would never leave my son behind! I would give my own life to save his!'' Shun snarled angry and this seemed to catch the man off guard for a moment, staring at Shun in confusion. ''Please, please shoot me but spare my son! Let my son go and just kill me! I didn't come all this way for nothing! Take my life and save him and I will be satisfied! Then I won't be a useless idiot anymore, a fool!''  
''You are a fool for wanting to die. But okay, if you want to die I won't stop you. Though, I can't promise you if I will keep your son alive~'' the man said and Shun cursed under his breath. Of course, what else of an answer could he expect from a man that loved killing, a man that killed for his own entertainment, amusement. ''Say goodbye to your son, because I'm going to put a bullet straight through your brains!''

Shun closed his eyes, biting his lips. He was going to die and he was terrified, he hadn't been able to save his son. He felt like a failure. He waited for the gunshot, not wanting to die like this. But he had no weapon, no way to fight back. He could have punched the asshole but then he wouldn't have a chance anyway. There was no chance.  
There was a gunshot, but remarkably Shun was still alive. What had happened? Shun opened his eyes carefully, looking at the man who had pointed his gun at him. He wasn't there anymore. Where had he gone? Shun looked down to see the person laying on the ground, blood pouring from his head. A bullet had been forced through his skull. The gun he had been holding now laid a bit further away; the shot in his head had caused him to let go of his own weapon. But that didn't matter, because he didn't need it anymore, because he was dead.  
There was a sound on his right and Shun looked up to see a metal ladder, and someone was climbing it. It was Hikaru, carefully holding a gun in his right hand. A gun. Was it the one Shun had left at Hikaru's home? Hikaru was alright!  
''Hikaru!'' Shun called out and he ran over to the man, who slipped in the ladder and fell to the ground, groaning. That's when Shun saw his clothes and especially his side was soaked in blood. Had he been hurt by those policemen? Had he been shot? ''Hikaru! Are you okay? Please talk to me!'' Shun cried out and he wanted to kneel down beside Hikaru to take care of his wound, or at least to make sure Hikaru would calm his breathing. But Hikaru pushed him away with effort and pointed at the well.  
''I'm fine, don't worry about me... Get that asshole's gun and shoot open the lock... I couldn't find anything else to open it with so you got to do it. Save Benji!'' Hikaru said and Shun swallowed before nodding. He turned around and left Hikaru there on the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to get to his feet, but it was no use. Shun grabbed the gun laying on the ground and kicked the dead man in the head one last time out of anger before rushing over to the well-like thing. He stopped in front of it but saw no sign of Benji, and grew worried. He was afraid he would shoot Benji if he tried to shoot the lock, but right now he couldn't think about that. He forced himself to calm down and shoot the lock, and the lock broke.  
Shun knelt down and grabbed the bars, trying to pull them open. It bars were heavy but hem managed to pull them up a little bit. But it was too heavy for him to lift alone.  
''H-Hikaru... please help me lift this.'' he said as he tried with all his strength. He hoped Hikaru was feeling fine enough to be able to help him. He heard footsteps beside him and then he saw Hikaru sitting down beside him, grabbing the other side of the bars and pulling together with Shun.

They managed to pull open the gate-like thing and Shun reached in to search for Benji. When he felt the boy's arm he pulled and Benji's head appeared above the surface. Shun held him firmly and pulled him out, laying the boy on the ground, who was soaked. ''Benji, are you okay...? Please, say something, anything!'' Shun called and for a moment he waited for an answer from the boy. It was silent for a few seconds and Shun began to worry. But just when he was about to try and help Benji breath the child coughed and opened his eyes. He looked up at Shun, a confused and dazed look in his eyes.  
''D-daddy... What happened...? Where am I...?'' the boy asked and Shun couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He let out a single sob before pulled up Benji in a sitting position and wrapping his arms around the boy, hugging him tight. He started to rock the small body back and forth in his arms slowly, as he kept on hushing Benji, showing him everything was alright now.  
''It's okay now, you're safe... You're alive and safe and I will take care of you and protect you and this will never happen to you again, I promise...'' Shun whispered, letting the tears roll down his cheek. ''I'm so glad you're safe...''  
Hikaru sat down beside them and wrapped his arms around Shun. The three sat there like this for a while, just hugging each other, until suddenly voices were heard outside, and noises. And before the three could even react the door was forced open. Shun and Hikaru sat there with wide eyes, staring at the people that came into the building; all policemen.  
''What happened here? Did you kill him?'' one of the men asked and he looked especially at Hikaru. ''You thought you could escape? Well, we got you now.''  
''He's innocent! He tried to help me!'' Shun screamed as he got to his feet, still holding Benji tight who was hugging him and staring at the cops in fear. ''That man kidnapped my son and tried to drown him! He's the new Origami Killer! All he did was shoot that man so I could get my son out of there! He was threatening to kill me with a gun! And he was going to leave my son in there to drown!''  
''Hey, you two were the ones who had killed that drugs dealer. We found the baseball bat in the room and it had your finger prints. And we also had a two witnesses who saw you run out of the building with a gun in your hand!'', the policemen spoke and Shun held Benji firmer. Hikaru took a few steps forward and stood in between Shun and the cops, a serious look on his face. You could tell he was afraid, but he didn't want to show it.

''We were forced. Or to be more exact; he was forced.'' he said as he pointed at Shun. ''This man had kidnapped his son and he had sent letters to this man telling him what to do in order to save his son. He kept sending these scenes of the little boy stuck in here, the water risen in each little video. He had no choice, he needed to save his son!''  
''So you were forced to do this? Do you have proof it was him who kidnapped that boy? Because I know that boy as kidnapped...'' the policeman said and Hikaru looked at Shun, who nodded and took out the small old phone, carefully handing it over to the policeman. ''Is this everything?''  
''No, we also have a shoebox and a locker key and a gun and origami figures in my home. We had to get it from this locker, the key had been sent to him through a letter.'' Hikaru said and he pointed at Shun again, who nodded. ''If it makes it easier for you were are willing to go with you and testify. The boy is safe now so we don't need to worry about that anymore.''  
''You sound resolute...'' the cop said; he hadn't expected the two men would cooperate like this. He looked down at Benji who stared up in fear and hugged Shun even tighter, before burying his face in Shun's shirt.  
''Hey Joel, this man over here...'' another policemen said and the one who had been talking to Shun and Hikaru turned around, walking over to him, ''This is Ken Jonson, that murderer. He had killed one of our coworkers a while ago. We have been looking for him all over.''  
''You're right, it is him! I assume he killed Gerard to steal his uniform, but why did he need it...?'' the other policeman asked and Hikaru stepped forward, groaning in pain.  
''He did it so he could lure children in his trap, because all children are told they can trust a policeman... This is how he was able to take this boy and all the other boys with him and drown them.'' Hikaru said, still that serious look on his face. The cops looked at him, all a puzzled look on their face and deep in thought, before staring down at the dead man.


	14. Epilogue :Ending:

''Dad, dad look! I made this drawing!'' Benji said as he hopped over to Shun, who was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee. The man looked up and grabbed the piece of paper, staring at it. A smile crept on his face. It was a drawing of Benji, Hikaru and him, all standing in front of this house.  
''Oh this looks really good. I will hang this one in my room, okay?'' he said and Benji nodded, happy that his father loved the picture that much. Shun looked at the picture again and then frowned, noticing something was off. ''Why is there a dog in your drawing?'' he asked, confused. He noticed Benji was chuckling, staring at the ground as he acted all shy.  
''Well, I want a dog~'' he said and Shun stared at him on silence before chuckling as well, patting Benji's head. ''Can we get a dog?''  
''Hikaru and I will think about it, okay?'' Shun said, not really sure yet if they should get a dog, but since Benji wanted one so much he guessed he could at least discuss it with Hikaru for a moment. Benji nodded his head, saying ''okay'' before hopping off, back towards the living room where the TV was. Shun smiled and shook his head as a grin spread across his face. He laid the picture on a safe spot, just so nothing could ruin it, for example a cup of coffee.  
Taking a last sip from it he put the empty cup on the kitchen counter and went over to the living room to sit beside Benji on the couch, and they watched TV together. ''I'm glad you have a day off, dad. Now we can do a lot of fun things together~'' Benji said and Shun nodded, smiling at his son.  
''Yeah but only today, because tomorrow I have work again.'' he said in response and this caused Benji to look at him in disappointment. Shun grinned at him and grabbed Benji, tickling him as he said, ''So today we gotta do as much fun stuff as possible~''  
''Dad stop that tickles!'' Benji said and he giggled, pushing his father away from him, before jumping to his feet and running off towards the hallway, where the stairs were. ''Come on! Let's play on my PC!''  
''you just got it, go easy on it~'' Shun said and he grinned, before getting up as well and following Benji towards the stairs.

Just when they were about to go up the lock on the door turned and Benji, who already was hallway up the stairs, looked down at the door, smiling brightly. ''Oh, Hikaru is home! Now we can all play together!'' he said and Shun nodded, smiling now, too.  
The door opened and Hikaru entered the house, closing the door behind him. He saw Shun and Benji on the stairs and crossed his arms, smirking at them. ''Are you two up to no good?'' he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. ''Let me guess, you're new PC?''  
Benji nodded happily and he grabbed Shun's hand, tugging at it. But Shun pulled his hand free and went back down the stairs, leaving Benji stare at him in disappointment again. ''Hey, why aren't you going to play games with Benji? You always do that.'' Hikaru asked but Shun shook his head, a slight grin on his face. He hugged Hikaru and kissed the man's cheek before pulling back, winking at him.  
''Maybe you should go game with him for once.'' Shun said and Hikaru looked at him in confusion, a slight hint of fear. ''I will start cooking dinner now and I will be up in a few minutes. I know you don't really know how to act around children but Benji really likes you and I want you to form a closer bond together. Okay? You don't need to worry about a thing.'' Shun whispered and Hikaru smiled at him, nodding.  
''Alright then, but you better come game with us after you're done preparing dinner, got it?'' Hikaru asked teasingly and Shun nodded, pushing Hikaru up the stairs. ''Yeah yeah, I'm already going.'' Hikaru said and he winked at Benji who ran up the stairs giggling. The two disappeared out of Shun's sight and Shun sighed, smiling and shaking his head, before leaving the hallway and going back to the kitchen.  
''Oh, those two never chance. But I guess that's a good thing. At least I know for sure that if I could relive my life, I wouldn't change a think. I would do all of it over, all of it again. All of it.''


End file.
